


ALL MINE!

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Fenrir, Alpha Rhaya (Sub) Harry, Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, Dom/sub, M/M, Mary Calmes inspired book Change of Heart, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Alpha Wolf finds his Alpha Rhaya (Sub) who is stubborn but also his destined mate. How does he convince him to bond with him? Find out what happens when Harry agrees to Fenrir's Proposal; he enters into a world he never knew existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Proposal to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co do not belong to me JK Rowlings has that claim. I only claim the plotline and the original characters. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful Beta/Friend & writing partner for being my sounding board. You rock Girl!! 
> 
> I know you guys are wondering if I have abandoned my other stories. The answer is no I am always thinking and writing. Thanks to my muse and the plot bunny this story took my focus away from all the others I wanted to work on. I am working on the others so look out for an update on another one soon. Please review and feed my plot bunny & muse. They can be temperamental sometimes and tend to leave me for days and weeks. Please don’t let them leave me. 
> 
>  
> 
> XOXOXO  
> Gia.

Harry sighed as he stared out the window of his private quarters, thinking over the events of this crazy day. Today was a day that he would never forget.  How could he when today he got engaged to Fenrir Greyback, Lord, and Alpha to the largest werewolf pack in Wizarding Britain? Today was the most unusual day in Harry’s life and that was saying a lot for someone that lives in the magical world. It all began when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, it seemed like the force shook the castle. Harry was sitting with his best friends Neville,  Seamus, and Dean. They were known as the four amigos of Gryffindor. They were never apart, even in the summer. After Sirius had been proved innocent in Harry’s fifth year, he adopted Harry as soon as Madam Bones said the word innocent.

They lived in Black Manor with Remus, his unofficial stepdad. Harry was very happy to leave the Dursleys behind, but he could not leave until he made sure that they paid for their crimes, for the abuse he experienced over the years. Petunia and Vernon were now serving a life sentence in prison while Dudley was in a juvenile detention facility until he reached the age of eighteen. He would be transferred to a permanent high-security prison for not only aiding his parents in abusing Harry but also the rape of four girls in the neighborhood over the course of a couple of years.

The judge was completely disgusted to know that Petunia and Vernon knew that Dudley raped those four girls and tried to sweep the rapes under the rug by trying to pay off the families, who would not hear anything of it. Harry, of course, spoke to each of the parents and convinced the parents not to let Dudley get away with what he did. Especially after seeing how broken their daughters became upon the mere mention of Dudley’s name, they readily agreed.

During the trial, Harry testified about the abuse he experienced living with the Dursleys. The evidence Harry’s lawyer had against the Vernon and Petunia more than proved their guilt. There were x-rays and pictures showing numerous fractures, both new and old. Broken bones that were not healed properly burn marks and jagged scars on his back and legs from knife cuts. There were gasps and tears from the jury and those sitting in the courtroom when he stated that the abuse started as far back as he could remember and the fact that he lived in a boot cupboard until the age of eleven. No one could believe the terrible abuse Harry experienced his entire life.

There was also a cry of outrage when Harry spoke about Harry Hunting, a “game” Dudley and his friends always played when they were bored. By the end of the trial Harry was mentally and physically exhausted. It was recommended that he should see a psychologist. Sirius made sure Harry saw a mind healer, who took a vow to never reveal Harry’s identity or anything they spoke about or it would be his death.

When the trial ended, Dudley was sentenced twenty to life. The judge saw Dudley as the dangerous sexual predator that he is. Dudley would start his sentence in juvenile detention. Then, when he reached the age of majority, he would be sent to a maximum-security prison for the rest of his life. Dudley would never again prey on vulnerable, young girls.

That was the second happiest day of Harry’s life, to see Petunia and Vernon breakdown at the thought of their baby boy going to jail for the rest of his life. They also yelled at Harry, calling him an unnatural freak for causing their child to go to jail. Harry would never understand why Petunia and Vernon could never see that Dudley was a bad seed from the day he was born. Some parents were just blind to the wrongdoings of their children.

All their meager assets, including their home, their possessions, and their money went to Harry. He sold number Four Privet Drive, including all of their furniture inside and liquidated their assets. The people aware of the case and close to Harry expected him to keep the money, which amounted to about a half a million pounds. But Harry did not want anything that came from the Dursleys and decided to donate all the money to a charity that provides help to victims of rape.

It was very hard on Harry; he had to spend his time going to the courthouse,  while still keeping up with school, he just started his fifth year. The trial lasted a total of six months but through it all Harry was never alone. Sirius and Remus stood right beside him, encouraging him and holding his hands, especially on the day he had to take the stand. Sirius was especially angry when he learned that Dumbledore knew Harry was being abused and did nothing to help him. The relationship between his fathers and the Headmaster turned sour. The blind trust they once had in Dumbledore had faltered.  

They remained members of the Order of Phoenix. However, they refused to let Harry participate in the war until they felt he was ready. Harry had no problem with that. He wanted the chance to be a normal teenager for once. To do normal things like hang out with his friends, or go on regular dates with a boy he might like. Harry realized he was gay after he kissed Cho in his fourth year.

He thought the kiss was nice but it had done nothing for him. Surprisingly, it was after he kissed Draco Malfoy of all people that made him realize he liked guys rather than girls. This began his separation from Ron and Ginny. Ginny believed that Harry was going through a phase, kissing one boy and one girl in his life did not make him gay. He pointed out that kissing Cho did not give him the same feelings that Draco had when they kissed. Ron on the other hand, found having a gay best friend unacceptable, even if it was acceptable in the magical world.

Since Harry moved in with his Dad Sirius and Papa Remus, his life changed for the better.  Not only had he seen a mind healer but also with the help of a proper healer, and the goblins they were able to mend his bones and the severe scars from the years of abuse he experienced. For the first time in his life, he was happy and loved. Even the attacks on his life stopped; it seemed as if Voldemort was no longer interested in killing him. Harry summarized that it was because Voldemort was too busy building his army. Harry for his part, trained with his fathers and his friends. The best tutors were hired, and the best Aurors taught him during the summers and winter school breaks. As of now one of his tutors, Mr. Kai Kalani, was his current DADA Professor.

Harry, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean got extra lessons on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. His fathers knew one day he would have to face Voldemort and they wanted Harry to be prepared to come out the victor, Sirius and Remus wanted Harry and his friends to be fully prepared for the epic battle that was coming their way.

Harry had to admit his life was great. He had friends who accepted him for him and fathers that loved him. His life was calm for once. However, the serenity in his life changed in the middle of today’s lunch when the doors slammed open. He was sitting in his favorite spot at the Gryffindor table with his friends when it happened.

FLASHBACK…

_**“So Harry,” Seamus called out to him. “Who's the lucky bloke this weekend?”** _

_**Harry chuckled at the question; it was no secret that Harry dated regularly. However, he has not of yet given up his virginity to anyone. “No one. This weekend is family time. Dad and Papa have been complaining that when I go home on the weekends to visit, I don't actually visit with them. So I promised them I would not make any plans with anyone but them this weekend.”** _

_**“That is pretty awesome.” Said Neville. “Your dads are cool. Do you have any ideas what they have planned?”** _

_**Harry smiled at his friends, they all liked coming over to Black Manor. Neville especially since he liked all the muggle technology he got to play with. Before they moved in, the Manor was almost in ruins. Instead of just fixing it up, Sirius tore it down and started from scratch. They hired a host of house elves and a magical construction crew to do the renovations. The renovations took no longer than three** _ **** _**months** _ **** _**but the end results were perfect. Black Manor have never looked better, it was also bigger than before. Harry had his own wing, as did his fathers. The Manor even had a magic free wing that was outfitted up with Muggle technology, such as a movie theater, the latest game** _ **** _**systems** _ **_,_ ** _**and Internet access.** _

_**“I think Remus wants to watch a couple of movies, pretty much veg out and talk about what is going on in each other’s lives. He gets back on Friday from his trip.” Harry had to admit it had been a while since he spent time alone with his fathers. Now that he and the rest of his friends were in their seventh year, they were allowed to go home on** _ **_the_ ** _**weekend** _ **** _**if they chose to.** _

_**Most students took advantage of the** _ **** _**opportunity** _ _**while** _ _**others stayed to catch up on their schoolwork in order to bring their grades up. Harry was one of the students that took advantage and went home as often as he could on weekends. He did not have to worry about his grades because he was top in his year and the Gryffindor house.** _

_**This was one of the reasons why he and Hermione did not get along any longer. After Sirius had adopted him, Harry did not have to worry about the Dursleys locking up his summer homework. Remus, who was excellent in charms, defense and transfiguration helped him with his work. Sirius, who was the biggest prankster Harry knew, could give Professor Snape a run for his galleons when it came to potions if only he applied himself. Sirius took the time to teach him from** _ **** _**first** _ **** _**year to** _ **** _**fifth** _ **** _**year in one summer in a way Harry could actually understand. Life was good for Harry.  Not only did he receive extra help over the summer but for the first time he lived in a steady home filled with love.  Sirius became the dad Harry had always wanted.  The love and support he received made not only his grades improve but also outlook on life.** _

_**“What are you guys going to watch? I wish we could** _ **** _**come** _ **_,_ ** _**but we understand** _ **_it is_ ** _**family** _ **** _**time and all.” Dean said to him.** _

_**Harry did not get a chance to answer because that was when the door to the Great Hall slammed open. Everyone in the Great Hall jumped at the force. They were also curious to see who it was that could open the heavy doors with such force.  Seconds later, four leather-cloaked people walked in. They were covered from head to toe, Harry assumed by how massive they looked walked into the room that they were men.** _

_**No one in the Great Hall said a word. At the same time, each person removed their hoods to reveal their faces. Each man was handsome; two men had brunette hair, one had blond, but it was the man with long silver hair that held Harry’s attention.  He could not help but stare at the tall, muscular man. By his height, Harry guessed he was about 6’ 4 to his own 5’ 10. Harry could not see what color his eyes were because the man was staring ahead. From his side profile, the silver haired man looked like a Norse god.** _

_**Whispers started to fill the hall, as everyone wondered who these four men were.  The blond hair man stepped forward. “Albus Dumbledore, you have requested the presence of my Alpha Lord Fenrir Greyback.”** _

_**Everyone in the Great Hall except for Harry turned to look at the Headmaster in shock. Harry kept staring at the silver haired man, could this be the Fenrir Greyback he had heard so many horrible stories about?  Parents told their kids bedtime stories about the wolf that would come for them in their sleep and gobble them up, to scare their kids into behaving.** _

_**Harry heard stories that Greyback had a penchant for children not only turning them but raping them as well. Other stories were that he had scars marring his face, proof of the many fights he’d won. It was said he wore his scars with pride as a badge marking the many he’d killed. Other stories talked about his appearance: that his whole body was covered in fur, that he looked more like a beast rather than a man, razor sharp teeth and beady, deranged eyes that would hypnotize you if you looked in them.** _

_**There were so many different stories that Harry could not wrap his head around it nor** _ **** _**has he sure he believed** _ **** _**them. The man standing in front of him was nothing like he expected or could have imagined.** _

_**The only positive thing Harry heard about Fenrir Greyback and his pack was that the man ruled his pack with an iron fist.  No one was allowed to go against his word; to do so would be their death. The most important rumor of all was that he refused to choose sides in the war unless there was something that would benefit him or his pack. Harry wondered why he was here or rather why the Headmaster called for him.** _

_**The man standing in front of him was fucking gorgeous. Nothing like the stories they heard of him. His skin was hairless except for the finely trimmed beard he was sporting, not like an animal at all. His eyes were far from deranged; they were the sanest on anyone Harry had ever seen. It was as if they were smiling at him.** _

_**Harry was so busy staring at the muscle bound man; he did not notice he was being stared at himself. Cobalt blue eyes were staring right back at him. Maybe one story was true about his eyes, they were memorizing to the point Harry felt hypnotized.   The Fenrir Greyback standing in front of Harry and the rest of the school, looking powerful and commanding, was not the Fenrir Greyback of any story Harry had ever heard about.** _

_**“Yes,” the Headmaster said getting up from his seat at the Head Table and walking over to the group of men. “Alpha Lord Greyback, it is a pleasure to finally meet** _ **** _**you.** _ _**” He said extending his hand out in front of the man. Alpha Lord Greyback did not shake the Headmaster’s hand; he looked down at the hand as if he was utterly disgusted.** _

_**Harry wondered if it was true, that werewolves did not like or care to be in the presence of wizards. But that could not be so; Remus was a werewolf and mated to a wizard. When Remus was a child around five years old, a rogue werewolf snuck into his room, bit him and turned him into a werewolf. No one knew who the wolf was or what pack he came from. Harry always found it strange that the rogue got into Remus’s room, let alone the cottage his family lived in, only biting him and no other that night. It was almost as if Remus was targeted specifically.** _

_**For as long as Harry knew Remus, he had been searching for the rogue wolf that bit him. His parents never stopped loving him nor did they disown him when they found out he was bitten.** _ **** _**However,** _ **** _**the** _ _**Wizarding world was not so open as to have a werewolf child living among them. No matter how hard Remus tried or how many times he proved himself, the witches and wizards in England see him not as a man but a beast.** _

_**Though Remus for his part of the search, had gathered clues over the years. One week every month, he went from pack to pack, searching for the one that bit him. Because he was so young, Remus could only remember a few** _ **** _**things** _ **** _**the rogue. His room had smelled of sulfur, the eyes of the rogue were red and he had long red hair. Harry had heard the story of how Remus was bitten many times and he cannot help wondering if the rogue wolf was still alive. Which could be the reason why Remus had not been able to find him.** _

_**A clearing throat caused Harry to come back to the present as he watched the scene in front of him; the Headmaster still had his hand out. “I’m not here to be your friend Dumbledore, you can spare the greetings.” The Alpha Lord spoke for the first time. He turned his head and looked directly at Harry, hearing him gasp. Harry would love to lie and say that the Alpha’s voice did not make him shiver just a little. Alpha Lord Greyback’s voice was strong, deep and oh so sexy. He had that kind of voice that would make you come just from hearing him talk. The Alpha Lord must have seen him shiver because he smirked and then raised an eyebrow in Harry’s direction. Harry felt his face get hot from the blush, yet he refused to look away from the man.** _

_**The Headmaster cleared his throat, trying to get the Alpha Lord’s attention. The Alpha Lord turned to look at the Headmaster with a scowled on his face.  “I am here at your request. Don't let this be a waste of my time. Let’s make this shit quick, I have better things to do.”** _

_**“Well yes, why don't we go to my office and talk?” The Headmaster turned and looked at the Head Table speaking to Professor Snape. “Severus, if you will please join us?” Professor Snape nodded his head as he got up from the Head Table then walked over to stand beside the Headmaster. “Shall we, gentlemen?” The Headmaster said showing them the way out.** _

_**Before they left the Great Hall, Greyback turned and looked right at Harry, licking his lips as if he had just tasted a delicious meal with Harry as the main course. Never taking his** _ **** _**eyes of** _ **** _**Harry** _ **** _**he motioned for the blond hair man standing beside him, then whispered** _ **** _**in** _ **** _**something in his ear. Whatever he said was a shock to the man because the blond haired man widened his eyes and then looked over at Harry, then back to Greyback with a determined nod. Harry found their behavior completely perplexing; he did nothing to warrant their attention. What was it about him that was so interesting to the Alpha Lord? He thought. Then again, what just happened could have been in Harry’s imagination. For all he knew, they could have been staring at Neville.** _

_**As soon as the Headmaster and his guest left the Great Hall, it seemed as if everyone let out a collective sigh. No one said a word until Seamus opened his mouth.** _

_**“Bloody hell, did my eyes and ears just deceive me or was Fenrir Greyback just standing over there talking with the Headmaster?”** _

_**“No Sea, he was really there.” Said Neville “I wonder why the Headmaster called him here?”** _

_**“Who knows what the hell the Headmaster is up** _ **** _**to.** _ _**” Harry commented, none too nice. “The manipulative old man is up to something, I just hope I am not involved. I cannot sit through another of his greater good speeches.”** _

_**That had his friends laughing. When he looked around the table, he saw Hermione watching him with a scowl on her face. Feeling a bit vindictive, “Take a picture Hermione, it will last longer.”** _

_**“That was not a very nice thing to say about the Headmaster, Harry. Professor Dumbledore is a great man and he is great for the Wizarding world. You should be grateful.”** _

_**Not backing down, “He does not need me to stroke his ego,” Harry told her making the jerking motion with his hand. “He has you to do that for him.”** _

_**The Gryffindor sitting close to Harry and Hermione chuckled at his comment and action.** _

_**“Well, I never!” she told him sounding very put out.** _

_**“And you never will,” Harry commented back.** _

_**Her face flushed with embarrassment at his last comment. She got up from the table and stormed out of the Hall. The last thing she heard was her fellow Gryffindor laughing at her. Harry wanted to feel bad for the things he just** _ **** _**said** _ **_,_ ** _**but Hermione brought it onto herself. All the times over the past two years she accused him or let her jealousy get the better of her. The seemingly endless amount of times she accused him of cheating and lying about his grades on his papers and tests, no matter how many times he had told her that he had never cheated. Harry knows it sounded silly but after living with the Dursleys, Harry promised his fathers he would always give 100% in everything he did and that included school. So Hermione chose to argue instead of congratulating him on finally putting school first.** _

_**“I wish she would get over** _ **** _**herself,** _ _**” Dean said to the group. Everyone at the table agreed, even surprisingly Ron.** _

****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

_**Four hours later, Harry was making his way to the Headmaster’s office after receiving a message from the Headmaster. He was in the Gryffindor tower talking and laughing with his friends when an owl brought a message letting him know that Sirius was there and wanted to see him in the Headmaster’s office. Wasting no time, he ran from the tower excited to see his father, only to stop short at seeing the two dark hair men that came with the Alpha Lord guarding the office door.** _

_**As soon as they saw him, they stepped in front of him then the strangest thing happened, they went to one knee bowing in front of him. Harry creased his brows at their odd behavior. That was very strange, he thought. Why would they do that? He had never met them before nor did he speak to them in the short time they were in the Great Hall.** _

_**Pushing their bizarre behavior to the side, he was about to knock on the Headmaster’s office door when he heard his Dad yelling, “He will not agree to this Albus. He is too young!”** _

_**“Sirius, he has no other choice, we need Lord Greyback as an ally.” Harry heard the Headmaster say.** _

_**“And you expect my child, my son, who has just started living his life after growing up in that hell hole, to be the one to sacrifice his youth to bond with a man twice his fucking age? I don’t think so Albus.” Sirius said. “I will not let that happen. I told you years ago** _ **** _**old** _ **** _**man, I do not trust you anymore. If this is a trick to get Harry back into your clutches, you can just fucking forget it.”** _

_**“We have no** _ **** _**choice** _ **** _**Sirius,” The Headmaster said again. “The opportunity is too great to pass up. And I am still not convinced that Harry living with his relatives was all that horrible. Sure he had to do the odd chores but that is a part of growing up.”** _

_**“Well find another opportunity, my child will not be just another pawn on your damn chessboard, Albus. You will not force him to do this. So help** _ **** _**me** _ **_,_ ** _**Merlin, if you push Harry into something he does not want to do, I will kill you myself. Do not forget Albus, I am a Black.” Harry could picture the menacing looks Sirius was giving the Headmaster before he continued. “We Blacks know how to protect our own. And another thing, those muggles are lucky they are rotting in jail because if I had my way they would be in ashes.** _

_**“Come now Sirius, we do not need to resort to threats.” The Headmaster told him. “I respect you as the Head of the Noble House of Black and the proxy to the Noble House of** _ **** _**Potter** _ **_,_ ** _**but the decision will ultimately be Harry’s to make. Not yours.”** _

_**“That** _ **** _**may be** _ **** _**true Albus, but I refuse to let Harry fall back into your clutches, over my dead body will I allow you to use Harry in** _ **** _**any way** _ **** _**again!” Sirius yelled at him.** _

_**“That can be arranged Black, say the word, I will be happy to put you and all of us out your misery.” Professor Snape drawled.** _

_**“Fuck you Snivillus,” was Sirius** __**retorts** _ _**.** _

_**Someone snorted Harry was not sure who but he guessed it was Professor Snape because of his reply, “I leave that pleasure to your wolf. And add to the fact, you are not my type.”** _

_**“And that just burns you doesn't it, Snivillus?” was Sirius comeback.** _

_**The Headmaster cut them off before they could go any further. Whenever Sirius and Professor Snape were in the same room an argument between them was inevitable. Harry had one good guess why it always happened and his name was Remus. Harry sometimes caught Professor Snape giving Remmy longing looks, which always pissed Sirius off. But it might be Harry’s imagination or wishful thinking on his part but the idea of having three dads did not sound so bad. He just hoped Sirius and Professor Snape could get it together. It seemed everyone knew they were attracted to each other but them. If only they could get over their past, they could have a future, together.** _

_**“Gentlemen please, this is not the time for your childish behavior. Harry, will you come** _ **** _**in** _ **** _**please.” Harry was not sure how the Headmaster knew he was there, but he entered nonetheless.** _

_**Harry stepped into the room, taking in the scene. The Headmaster sat behind his desk. Professor Snape stood beside him with his arms crossed over his chest. Sirius stood in front of the desk glaring at Professor Snape.  The blond hair man that came with Greyback stood in the far corner, while Greyback sat in the middle of the room with his back to Harry, giving off the impression that he owned everyone and everything in the room. Harry was a bit** _ **** _**nervous,** _ **** _**but** _ _**tried not to show it. Clearing his throat, “You wanted to see me, Sir?”** _

_**“Yes Harry, come in and have a seat.”** _

_**Instead of sitting down he walked over to Sirius, pulling his attention from Professor Snape. “Hey** _ **_,_ ** _**Dad. What are you doing here?” Calling Sirius dad and Remus Papa always put a smile on both their faces whenever either of his fathers got angry at him or on his behalf.** _

_**Sirius looked at him then pulled him into a hug. “Hey Pup, it is so good to see you. Are you ready to come home this weekend? Remmy and I cannot wait to spend** _ **** _**some time** _ **** _**with you.” He said giving Harry a kiss on his forehead. Sirius was nervous because he was rambling; he only does that when he is nervous about something. Sirius pushed him back. “Harry** _ **** _**listens** _ **** _**to me, the day Remmy and I adopted you we promised you that we would keep you from harm and protect you the best way we knew how. I think we are doing a great job so far,   don't  you?”** _

_**Harry nodded his head yes, “You and Remmy are the best dads I could ever ask for.” He told him.** _

_**“Pup, I know you're growing up and soon you will have to take up the mantle as Lord Potter. Sometimes, you will have to make decisions that will affect others and some that will only affect you.”** _

_**Harry was getting more nervous after hearing that. What choice does he have to make? When Sirius adopted him, he promised that he would never lie to Harry no matter what the outcome will be. “Dad, what is it? You are making me nervous.”** _

_**“I'm sorry Harry, I don't mean to make you nervous. It’s just I wanted to keep you away from the war, give you a chance to grow up experience childhood. Give you the life you missed so far.”** _

_**“I know Dad.”** _

_**“You are going to have to make a choice. It is a choice that would not wish even on my worse enemy.” He told Harry, looking up at the Headmaster. “But know that whatever you choose, Remmy and I will stand beside you through it all. You are our Pup and nothing you do will change that.”** _

_**They walked over to the available chair that just happened be right next to Greyback. “Harry, this is Alpha Lord Fenrir Alphonso Greyback.” Harry looked over to the Alpha Lord, nodding then turning back to his Dad. The room was silent for a few minutes, the tension was building and so were Harry’s nerves.** _

_**“I really wish someone would tell me exactly why I am** _ **** _**here,** _ _**” He said.** _

_**“Harry,” The Headmaster called his name getting his attention, “as you may have guessed from the display in the Great Hall, this is Alpha Lord Greyback of the Noble House of Greyback and Moonstone Pack. He has come here at my request. Harry, you know that we are on the cusp of losing the war. Voldemort forces are getting stronger. He has not made any attempts on your life in the past two years, which is to us a Merlin send but also a bit worrisome. He is building an army, word has gotten to us from one of my spies that he has already enlisted the aid of the vampires; we know his next step is to ask the werewolves to side with him.” The Headmaster stopped, taking off his** _ **** _**moon-shaped** _ **** _**glasses and cleaning them before going on. “We thought the best way to stop that was to ask the werewolves to join our side before Voldemort gets the chance.”** _

_**“Ok, so what does that have to do with me, Sir?” He asked.** _

_**Sirius took over the explanation, “Well you see Pup, and Alpha Lord Greyback has agreed to help us under one condition.” Sirius paused for a second. “He has agreed to help us only if you consent to a formal bonding with him, you will also be required to give birth to his first child after the first year of your bonding.”** _

_**Harry gasped, trying to accept what he was hearing. Bond--give birth.  He felt as if the ground just opened up and swallowed him whole. “Wh-what?”** _

_**“Harry, without the forces of Alpha Lord Greyback on our side, I fear the Voldemort will win this war. The final battle will ultimately come down to you and Voldemort but we need others by our side to fight with us, we need strength and numbers.” The Headmaster told him. “Alpha Lord Greyback brings both of that to the** _ **** _**table** _ **_,_ ** _**Harry. With him and his pack, I am sure we can win the war. The choice is up to you Harry if you will accept Alpha Greyback’s bonding proposal. But remember Harry, we need all the help we can get.”** _

_**Sirius jumped up from where they were sitting. “You stop right there Albus Dumbledore, you will not give Harry a fucking guilt trip to make him agree to this whole thing.”** _

_**Harry did not know what the hell to say. He stared at the Headmaster as if he has lost his mind. “Let me see if I understand this** _ **** _**correctly,** _ _**” Harry said. “If I refuse Alpha Lord Greyback’s proposal to bond, he will not side with us and possibly take his forces to Voldemort?”  No one responded for a few minutes after Harry just basically broke down the deal in a nutshell.** _

_**“Essentially** _ **** _**yes.” said the Headmaster.** _

_**“Do I have time to think about it?” He asked the men in the room.** _

_**“Yes, Pup you do. You take all the time you** _ **** _**needy** _ _**...” Sirius told him. Sirius did not get a chance to finish his sentence; the Alpha spoke up for the first time since Harry walked into the room.** _

_**“No, you will decide now. I do not have time to waste.” He told Harry with finality in his tone.** _

_**Harry turned and looked at him, he knew for sure there was a scowl on his face. How can he decide something so life altering in less than a minute? He wanted to ask questions, weigh the pros and cons. He was only seventeen for Merlin’s sake, how can this be happening?  He wanted more time, to date more people, to fall in love and give up his virginity to the man he loved, not to someone he was being forced to bond with.** _

_**Sirius was not one to back down from anyone no matter how big they were, he always came to Harry’s defense. “Now you listen here. Harry will take all the fucking time he wants to think about this. You are old enough to be his father for Morgana’s sake and you want him to just say yes. Give me a fucking break.”** _

_**“Everyone get the hell out, I want to talk to the boy alone.” The Alpha Lord demanded in a gruff voice.** _

_**“I am not leaving my son alone with** _ **** _**you,** _ _**” Sirius said between clenched teeth.** _

_**“You will leave that was not a request, Mutt!” the Alpha Lord told Sirius without even raising his voice.** _

_**“It is ok Siri, I will be ok, there are a few things I want to talk with him about,” Harry said, and then he turned to look at the Alpha Lord. “I am sure he  won't  do anything to me.”** _

_**“If you are sure Pup. I will be outside and use your wand if you need to.” Sirius told him. Harry could tell he was completely against the idea of leaving Harry with Greyback.** _

_**With that everyone left the room, even the blonde that had stood silently in the corner. When they were alone, Harry let him have it.** _

_**“For your information, I am not a fucking boy.”** _

_**“You are to me when you cannot make a decision as easy as saying yes to save your damn world and your fucking life. And you need to watch the way you talk to me. I am going to be your Alpha Lord.” Fenrir told him.** _

_**Harry was getting pissed off, how dare this man come into his life demanding something such as his hand in marriage and expect him to say yes without even a thought. Harry was so mad he did not see the smirk on the Alpha Lord’s face. Harry also did not** _ **** _**realize** _ **** _**he bared his teeth while he spoke to the werewolf. “You are not my Alpha nor my Lord, so I say this with all disrespect. Fuck and You.”** _

_**The Alpha Lord chuckled, “You will make an excellent Alpha Rhaya to my pack. You don't back down from me. However, if you do not stop baring your teeth at me, I am going to take it as a challenge and I will knock them out of your mouth.” He said calmly as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and stood in front of Harry. More like he towered over him, he stood so** _ _**tall. “Stand up!” Why is it when he spoke, it sounded as if he growling at him? Harry thought.** _

_**Harry stood up glaring at him as best he could; he was much shorter than the older man, reaching only to his massive shoulder. The Alpha took his chin in his fingers, moving his face from side to side. Then stepping back from Harry, he circled around him.  He stopped behind Harry. Fenrir grabbed onto his hair, gripping it lightly and tilting his head to the side.** _

_**Harry gasped as the Alpha buried his face into his neck, sniffing him. Harry closed his eyes, involuntarily enjoying the pleasure coursing through his body just from having this man sniff him. He wondered why he was not fighting to get away from the older man. Making up his mind, he went to step away but as soon as he made a move, big hands clamped down on his hips, stopping him from moving. That’s when he felt it; the Alpha Lord licked the side of his neck to the back of** _ **_his_ ** _**ear** _ _**, making him whimper like a little puppy.** _

_**“You're too** _ **** _**skinny,** _ _**” He said in Harry’s ear. “You need to eat more, to birth my cubs, you will need to have more weight on your body.” He continued then stepped away from Harry.** _

_**“I have not agreed to anything as of yet. How dare you come here demanding things from me? How do you know I am not already dating someone?” Harry said to him as he regained his composure.** _

_**The Alpha Lord scoffed at him. “From what I hear about you, you have a thing for saving people. You will** _ **** _**bind** _ **** _**yourself to me, even if it is simply to save those pathetic humans standing outside that door. And anyone you are fucking, you will break it off with them now.” He drawled.** _

_**Harry did not bother correcting him. But the older man was right, Harry would do anything to save the people he cared about. “If I agree to do this, what is in it for me personally?” Harry asked him.** _

_**The Alpha Lord stepped in front of him, then raised his eyebrow as if intrigued by Harry’s question. “You want me to agree to this proposal, and I want you to help us in the war. But what exactly do I get out of this deal?” He needed to know. “I know nothing about you. All I know are scary stories that parents tell their children at night. They all of them starring you as the terrifying villain.”** _

_**Harry backed away as the Alpha Lord continued to stare at him. The Alpha Lord stance showed he was unconcerned as to whether Harry agreed to bond with him or not. With his** _ **** _**legs** _ **_,_ ** _**shoulder length apart and his arms crossed over his chest. How can a man look so intimidating and sexy at the same time, Harry will never know?** _

_**“It seems I chose correctly, you are not as dumb as I have heard. And you are right, you know nothing about me but here is a little secret, my pack and I spread those stories to keep wizards away from us. We don’t play well with others.” He told Harry as he uncrossed his arms, walking closer to Harry and backing him into a corner. “As for personal gain, you get nothing that I am not willing to give.”** _

_**“That is not encouraging me to say** _ **** _**yes,** _ _**” Harry told him as he tried to push him away, only to be met with a brick wall for a chest.** _

_**“I am not trying to encourage you to say yes. You already said yes.” The Alpha told him.** _

_**Harry creased his brows, in their whole conversation he did not remember saying yes, he would go through with the bonding. “When did I say yes?”** _

_**The Alpha backed up, giving Harry some breathing space. “What do you know about werewolves?” Ignoring Harry’s question.** _

_**Harry shrugged his shoulders, “Only what I’ve learned from Remus, who is a werewolf himself.” Harry stated.** _

_**“Yes, I know. I also know he takes that poison every full moon.” The Alpha told him. “He is slowly killing himself.”** _

_**“It’s not poison if it stops him from hurting** _ **** _**others,** _ _**” Harry said angrily.** _

_**“No sane wolf in his or her right mind, would take that poison. But what are you to expect when the one who bit him was on the same shit he now takes?”** _

_**At** _ **** _**that** _ **_,_ ** _**Harry perked up, “Do you know who bit Remus?”** _

_**“Yes, I do. Unlike your wolf, I know how to gain information.” He gave Harry a suggestive look. “Do you?” There was a reason he was an Alpha Lord, Harry thought he could see something calculating going on behind his eyes. Harry did not have to wait long to find out what it was. “Let’s make a deal, you will agree to bond with me and I will agree to be an ally to the light side and as for your personal gain, I will personally deliver you the wolf who bit your wolf.”** _

_**Harry was silently contemplating what the older wolf just told him. He felt as if there was something he was** _ **** _**missing** _ **** _**but he could not figure out what it was. He wanted to help Remus, to finally give the man piece of mind and if giving him the person who bit him would do that, then Harry would gladly agree. So he stuck out his hand. The older wolf stared at it for a minute before he took Harry’s hand.** _

_**“I, Heir Lord Harrison James Potter-Black of the Noble Houses of Potter and Black, solemnly swear to enter into a formal bonding and bear a child with Alpha Lord Fenrir Alphonso Greyback after our first year of bonding. In doing so, he will agree to aid the light side in the war against Voldemort and give me the name of the rogue wolf that bit Remus John Lupin, turning him into a wolf so that he may exact his revenge. So mote it be.”** _

_**Harry felt a sizzle to of his magic sparked as he finished his oath. “I, Alpha Lord Fenrir Alphonso Greyback, Alpha to the Moonstone pack and Lord to the Noble Pack of Greyback, solemnly swear to enter into a formal bonding with Heir Lord Harrison James Potter-Black. In doing so I will aid the light side, I will personally bring in the wolf that bit Remus John Lupin. After** _ **** _**Heir** _ **_,_ ** _**Lord Harrison James Potter-Black blesses me with my first son to continue the Greyback bloodline. So mote it be.”** _

_**Harry could not believe it he was tricked. He would not get the information that he wanted until after he gave birth to their first son. He tried to pull his hand** _ **** _**away** _ **_,_ ** _**but it was too late. Magic sizzled between them, signifying that their oath was made. Before his hands were let go, the Alpha spoke. “In public, until we are bonded you will refer to me as Alpha Lord. In private, Fenrir is** _ **** _**preferred** _ _**. I will in public refer to you as Alpha Mate or Alpha Rhaya. In private, I will call you Harry. We will meet every Tuesday and Thursday for dinner to get better acquainted until a bonding date is decided between us.” He let go of Harry’s hand, stepping back.** _

_**“You are very ignorant to the ways werewolves and being the Mate to an Alpha Lord, I will send you reading materials, ask questions if you are unsure, you will never embarrass me.” With that, he walked over to the door, then stopped short. “And another thing you will not mention the oath or why you agreed to the Headmaster nor to your fathers. Deals between you and I will be kept that way, between us, if you breathe a word, I will know Harry. I punish those who disobey me, and that will include you. Is that understood?”** _

_**Harry nodded his head in understanding he was still in shock. He was tricked and there was nothing he could do about it. “Expect the books in a few days. Also as the Rhaya of my pack, you will have a bodyguard at all times.” Before Harry could protest, he walked out if the room. Sirius came rushing in, pulling Harry into a hug. Professor Snape and the blond werewolf from earlier came in after. The only one Harry did not see was the Headmaster.** _

_**“Pup what happened?” Sirius asked as he pulled back, checking for any sign that Harry was hurt.** _

_**Happy to be in his father’s arms, Harry pulled Sirius back into another hug, burying his face in Sirius’s neck. “Come on Harry, Pup** _ **** _**speak** _ **** _**me. What happen, did you say yes or no?”** _

_**He mumbled his response into Sirius neck, “Pup, I did not catch that.”** _

_**Harry sighed and removed his face from the comfort of his Sirius’s neck to speak clearly. “I told him yes.”** _

_**The occupants in the room gasped, all except the blond man who was now standing closer to Harry, he realized. Harry just sealed a win for the light side by agreeing to bond with the Alpha Lord Fenrir Greyback, the scariest werewolf in all of magical Britain. Severus Snape was too busy staring at Harry and Sirius that no one noticed when the Headmaster came back into the office or the smirk on his face and his dancing eyes.** _

END FLASHBACK….

Harry does not know what his future will hold. All he knew was he made a deal with the devil, and his name was Fenrir Greyback.

****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

Severus stormed into his office after meeting with the Headmaster and that blasted Mutt. He braced his arms on either side of the window in his office, looking out thinking about the fight he just had with Black. Why does the man see fit to piss him off every time they were near each other?  During his time at Hogwarts, Black, and his cohorts saw fit to play pranks on him because of his friendship with Lily. Granted it tapered off as Potter and Lily’s relationship deepened. However, Black continued his assault on Severus and for the life of him, he did not know why. Let's not forget to mention the wolf, which sometimes joined in with Black on the pranks when it came to tormenting him. Severus just wanted them to leave him alone yet they insisted on getting in his face and starting fights whenever they were around each other. Only to himself would he admit that he was attracted to both men. Both Lupin and Black had that Alpha quality Severus found arousing.

There were nights when one or both men filled his dreams and had him coming in his nightclothes like an adolescent boy, which was why he now slept naked.  He was so deep in thought, he did not hear anyone enter his office or speak to him.

"Do not ignore me Snivilus, I am talking you." Yelled an irate voice.

Turning around, he saw Black striding determinedly toward him and stopped only a few feet away from Severus. "What do you want from me, Mutt, are you that bored without your wolf that you find the need to seek me out?" He drawled.

“You are the most annoying, sarcastic, egotistical man I have ever met. Don’t you feel that as Harry’s other Godfather, you should at least stop him from making a mistake? Lily left her son in your hands too.”

“You forget Black, I only found out two years ago, Potter and I are still on last name basis. He would hardly listen to anything I had to say.” It broke Severus heart to know that Harry was his godson and he did not know until two years ago when Lily’s will was finally read. The relationship he had with Harry stemmed from his hatred for Potter,  Black, and Lupin, he treated the boy like a pariah and now with the new information, he was not sure how to speak to the boy. Why would Lily do such a thing and not tell him? He thought she still hated him for the fight they had when he told her Potter would be the end of her and she should not marry him. It was worse that he called her a mud blood. Maybe making him Harry’s godfather was her way of saying she forgave him, but what was sadder was that he has yet to forgive himself.

“Are you fucking listening to me? Dammit, it’s like talking to a brick wall!”

“Leave me alone Black, go home and wait for your wolf to get back from his monthly voyage. I have nothing here to offer you.”

“I can't do that Severus.”

Severus creased his brows, what the bloody hell was the man going on about? “I ask you again Mutt, what do you want?”

“That is something I cannot do Severus,” was said as soft lips descended down on his in a demanding kiss. Soft lips explored his, a desperate moan escaped him, causing Severus to open his lips and give entrance to an even more demanding tongue. Severus could not take it; he needed to feel the body of those lips pressed up against him, grinding on him, bringing him to completion. He moved his hands to pull the body to him only to feel nothing but air. He opened his eyes, trying to see through his haze to find himself alone, breathless and thoroughly confused as to what just happened.  Merlin, why was life so bloody complicated?

 TBC...


	2. Wait! What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed in this chapter.
> 
> I still do not own Harry & Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patients. I know it's been awhile since I updated this story. I hope that it does not take this long for the next chapter. 
> 
> A big thanks to BooksAreTheBestWeapons (DragonMcBaine) for the title to this chapter. It fit perfectly. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful Beta/Friend & writing partner for being my sounding board. You rock Girl!!

****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

_Fuck, fuck, fuck and more fuck_  Sirius chants in his head. He cannot stop pacing; Sirius walks from one corner to the other cursing himself for his stupidity. Remus is going to kill him, not for the kiss that is something they both wanted to do for the longest time, but for doing it without him. Sirius can remember the first time Remus came to him and told him that he has another mate. Remus and Sirius have been mates for so long, but both knew that something was missing in their relationship,  _“No matter how much I love you,”_ Remus told him. _“I feel as if there is a part of us that is missing and I know you feel it too.”_ At the time, Sirius wanted to lie and say no, they were fine but he could not. Their sex life was and has never been dull, yet they both felt that something,  _someone_ , was missing. 

Before everything happened and Sirius was sent to Azkaban, he suggested they invite someone else in their bed. Remus did not balk at the idea but felt that it should not be just anyone. Remus felt that if they are to have a third person in their bed, it would be their mate. When Sirius was sent to Azkaban, Remus went crazy, hid from the world and did not leave himself open to finding his other mate. 

No one would ever guess that that the person they were missing was right in front of the whole time. Since their days at Hogwarts Sirius has been attracted to Severus but had to hide it for many reasons. His best friend hated the guy and he was already in a relationship with Remus were only two of the most significant reasons. There were so many times Sirius felt guilty about his attraction to Severus. It was one of the reasons he bullied the other man in school. After his escape from Azkaban, he and Remus reunited; it was a struggle at first. Remus had drowned himself in guilt for believing that his friend and lover could have betrayed their best friend. Sirius was not doing any better, his guilt at letting his friends down and losing Harry to those relatives who abused him. They talked a lot before jumping into bed and even after all the years apart their love never died, yet they still felt there was a part of them missing. 

Sirius’ attraction to Severus never died and seeing him all these years later brought it to the forefront. It was during an argument with Severus that made him realize that he could not hide his feeling for Severus anymore. To this day Sirius has no idea what they were arguing about, he got so distracted by the way Severus’ lips moved and the way his pupils dilated the angrier he got. Even the smallest things such as the length of his dark eyelashes beguiled him. Sirius found that instead of wanting to fight with Severus, he wanted to fuck him. 

It was not long after that Remus mentioned he thought Severus’s arse looked especially inviting in whatever he was wearing after an Order meeting. And he noticed the way Sirius could not keep his eyes off Severus during the entire meeting. Sirius was ready for Remus’ jealousy and anger. Yes, they discussed wanting another person in their bed but he was shocked when Remus admitted his attraction to Severus and the fact that for the past few months whenever the Potions Master was around Remus was drawn to his scent. The scent of his mate was how Remus put it. The decision to invite or court Severus into their bed was not something they took lightly. He and Remus discussed all the shite they did to the man and knew they would have a lot of groveling to do. 

After they had made up their mind, the big question was how to get the man into their bed. The reason Sirius taunted Severus into arguments was just to rile the man up and see the look in those dark eyes. If only Severus knew the amount of time he and Remus spent threatening anyone in the Order who dared to say anything about the Potions Master, Severus would skin them alive and use them for potion ingredients. Severus valued his pride.  Many thought and voiced their accusations about Severus being a coward because he refused to spy on the Dark side. Yet, none of them volunteered to spy for the Light side.   

Severus lost Lily his best friend at the hand of Voldemort. Seeing the one person you counted as your sister lying dead in front of you changes your perspective on life. He disbanded from the Dark side, which made him an enemy to the Dark side, the only one that did not turn his back on him was Lucius Malfoy. A spark of jealousy reared its head when Sirius thinks of the close relationship between Lucius and Severus. Sirius wonders if they ever slept together. Sirius knows that deep down Severus does not hate Harry. Sirius has a feeling that the way Severus treats Harry is more due to guilt and hurt than his hate.   

Sirius has taken some time over the years to watch and analyze Severus. Everyone assumes because Severus had a happy childhood he would never side with Voldemort. But the man knew how to prey on your weaknesses and the things you most desired the most. Sirus can only imagine what it was that Severus wanted or desired enough to entice him to join Voldemort. Sirus can remember Severus smiling during their days at Hogwarts and often it was due to Lucius Malfoy. Sirius clenches his fists once again when he thinks about their close friendship. 

He and Remus want Severus so badly they can hardly think sometimes in his presence. They discussed the need to take things slow with Severus, court him the proper way, have the man accept them. Once they finally admitted their feeling and attraction for Severus, they realized that he is the type of man they would kill for. Although Severus is a hard man on the outside, Sirius has also seen the man’s gentler side. Sirius runs his hand through his curly hair, he needs to fix this before Remus comes home. Even though the kiss was fantastic, he might have fucked up their chance at having Severus in their lives by scaring the man away. Fuck, fuck, fuck, and more fuck. 

“Are you planning on coming out here and telling me what has you so wound up or are you going to stay in there all day.” 

Sirius starts and turns around at the sound of the familiar voice to see Remus standing at the door to the floo room, leaning on the wall. “Remus, what are you doing here, I mean what are you doing back so quickly? Shit, I-mean I’m glad your back.” Remus will know something is wrong just by the way he sounds. Case in point the way he raises a brow while looking at Sirius’ face. 

“Bloody hell Sirius, what did you do now? And how bad is it?” Remus whines. When Sirius remains quiet, Remus speaks up. “On a scale from one to ten, how bad is it?”   

“Weeell I did not mess up really, it’s just…it happened so fast and we were arguing about Harry getting engaged and he just looke--” 

“What the fuck did you just say!” Remus yells, interrupting his explanation. “What are you talking about Sirius? When did Harry get engaged and who do I need to fucking kill for thinking they are good enough to marry my cub?”  _Oh shit, I blurted that out; maybe if I tell him about the kiss he will forget that part._ “I kissed Severus.” 

Remus stands there staring at him, “Who is Harry engaged to?” is all he asks. 

Sirius throws his hands up in the air in frustration. “I tell you I kissed Severus and that is all you have to say.”

Remus makes a pfft sound. “I knew that was coming sooner or later, it was only a matter of time before you clubbed him over the head and dragged him back to our cave. Now answer my bloody question or I will go to Hogwarts and ask the cub.” 

 _What does Remus take me for, a caveman? Hmmm... wait that does have possibilities. Must find caveman outfit and a club._  

“Are you fucking listening to me!” Remus yells, breaking him from his lecherous thoughts of dragging Severus back to their dog pound.   _I need to stall because once I mention who Harry is engaged to, Remus is going to go from zero to sixty in less than a second._  “I need a drink,” Sirius says walking out of the floo room, shedding his outer robe as he goes. Somehow Remus gets in front of him and stops his progress before he makes it to the sitting room.

“I’m going to ask you one last time, who is Harry engaged to?” 

“FenrirGreyback” Sirius whispers quickly.

“I’m sorry, I didn't quite hear you Love,” Remus says. “Repeat that again,” He asks. 

This time, Sirius clears his throat and speaks louder and clearer. “I said Fenrir Greyback.”

Remus blinks his eyes in shock. Many would not believe it, but Remus Lupin is an Alpha wolf. One that protects his family at all cost. Sirius is not sure what his mate is thinking at the moment. However, the glowing of Remus’ eyes shows just how angry he is. “Tell me exactly what happened,” Remus says in a growl. 

Sirius takes a breath and begins to explain what happened when he was called to the Headmaster’s office. Sirius leaves out nothing, even going into detail on how pleased Albus looked when he explained the proposition and what Greyback wanted. Remus growls when Sirius tells him that Harry was okay speaking to the Alpha Lord alone, “Their conversation was no longer than an hour, but when Greyback walked out the Headmaster’s office and ordered one of his sentinel’s to remain here with his Alpha Rhaya--” 

“Wait,” Remus says, “are you sure that he said Rhaya?” 

“Yes, Remus I’m sure,” Sirius answers. His brows crease in confusion. “Why?” 

Remus starts pacing running his fingers through his sandy brown hair. “Shit, shit, shit.” Remus chants with every stride. 

“What are you not telling me, Remy?” 

“How did Harry act around him?” Remus stops and asks. “Was he all dreamy eyed?” 

 _What kind of_ _a_ _question is that_ _?_  Thinks Sirius. “I don’t know, he was Harry. He really did not say much when I was in the room.” Sirius stops and thinks for a minute. “As a matter of fact he refused to look or even acknowledge Greyback when he was in the room.” 

Remus stops his pacing and looks back at Sirius. “I need to go and speak to Harry.”

“What the fuck Remy? Are you planning on telling me what is going on?” 

“I will when we get to Hogwarts, coming?” 

Sirius sighs and follows Remus back to the floo room.  _Whatever is about to happen cannot be good. Harry and Remus in the same room with tempers flaring, that always ends in disaster._  

Remus and Sirius floo to Hogwarts straight into the Headmaster's office. This is the first time Remus is not polite to the Headmaster when encountering him. Remus only demands that the Headmaster take them to Harry and tells him to leave before Remus knocks on the door. For some reason, Remus believes in his heart that Harry getting engaged to Greyback is the old man’s doing. 

****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

Meanwhile, Harry is in his private quarters getting to know his personal guard Desmond Nobles or Des for short. They are talking about what is expected of him as the Alpha Mate. “What you’re telling me is while Fenrir is in charge of the pack, I am essentially in charge of the “wifely” duties of the pack?” Harry snaps. 

Des’ eyes pop out of his head, “Well er..not exactly Alpha Mate.” He stammers. 

“Then what is it like then?” Harry barks. “I’m to be his lap dog, will he have a leash and collar for me to wear also? I’m telling you right now that shit will never happen.” He declares vehemently. 

Des looks away from him and Harry can see the smile on his face at his rhetorical question. Then he turns to Harry, “You are a special case Alpha Mate,” Des starts to say. 

“Aren’t I always?” Harry snaps again. “What makes me special this time? And please don’t tell me it’s prophesied that Fenrir and I must be together.” 

Des clears his throat, “Not prophesied per say.” He pauses. “You are what we call a Rhaya, a true Alpha’s mate. A Rhaya is made for an Alpha and an Alpha only. As the Rhaya to an Alpha, you are his mate and he yours, no one can take his place in your life nor yours in his. To have a Rhaya in the pack puts Fenrir higher up on the food chain. Considering he is already the top of the food chain, he can only be considered a king among wolves. You are not just a regular mate to Fenrir, Alpha Rhaya. You are his only Mate. Most wolves including Alphas, search years to find the one that completes them and never do. Some settle for someone who is compatible to them and others are unfortunate or fortunate. However, you may view it, to enter into a marriage contract. But to find the one that completes you is a true blessing.” 

That shocks Harry to his core, there is so much he does not know. Not only that but he is still a bit confused,  _why_ _must my life always contain some bloody drama? I couldn’t I just meet a nice guy one day, marry him and have some children? No, fate had to go and pair me with a bloody werewolf. Fate fucking hates me, I swear to Merlin bloody balls it does._   Harry is about to ask more questions when there is a knock at his door. Harry stands up to answer it and when he opens the door his Papa is standing before him and dammit the man looks pissed. 

“Papa!” Harry says excitedly to see Remus, throwing himself into his arms for a hug. “What are you doing here, I thought you would not be home until Friday?” 

“I did what I needed to do and rushed home. I wanted to spend time with your dad, but I found out my cub is suddenly engaged.” Remus says letting go of Harry and stepping into the room. He stops when he sees Des standing not too far from Harry. “Hello Des, I can’t say I’m surprised he left you to guard my cub.” He sneers. 

“Remus, it is good to see you again. Even under the circumstances.” 

They both ignore Harry standing between them and continue to talk to each other as if he isn’t there. Remus doesn’t even realize that Sirius is not in the room with them. “You could have stopped this Des. He is too young.” 

“Are you kidding me Remy? Harry is his Rhaya. His soulmate. Fenrir knew it the moment they locked eyes. You can’t fuck with fate and you damn sure can’t fuck with Fenrir when he wants to claim something that belongs to him.” Harry turns and looks at Des,  _soulmate! And what type of relationship do they have that Des can call Remus Remy?_

“You might be right about that but I’m the Alpha of my pack and Harry is pack. Fenrir needs to speak to me and ask my permission before he even speaks with my cub. He broke protocol.” Remus yells. 

“So that’s how it is? When it’s personal, you suddenly want to follow Were protocol? And you know just as well as I that you cannot intervene when fate and Mother Moon blesses a mated pair, Remus, don’t be daft.” Des argues back. 

“How are you--how is he even sure Harry is his mate?”

Des moves from behind Harry, walks over to the couch and sits down. Des runs his hands through his hair. “You remember the stories we were told growing up of when an Alpha finds his Alpha Rhaya, it will be as if he can see or hear no one else around him. That the scent of the Alpha changes and anyone standing around him can smell it and feel moment the power dynamic shifts. His eyes shift and so do the eyes of his Alpha Rhaya.” Harry looks from Des to Remus to see Remus nod his head. 

“It’s said” Remus answers, “you feel as if you cannot breathe and it is even worse for the Alpha. There are so many emotions going on inside of him, especially the need to claim his Alpha Rhaya. They also say the Alpha’s emotions seep out of them and any wolf standing beside them can feel it. The Alpha Rhaya uses his or her pheromones, even if they do not know they are doing it, to drive the Alpha crazy with need to claim them.” Remus says as he turns and looks at Harry with fearful and shocked eyes, then looks away quickly as if ashamed of him.

 _What a_ _fuck, it’s lies, all lies! I did no such thing….I did not do whatever the hell Remus is talking about._ _Oh_ _,_ _Merlin! We were alone in the Headmaster's office, I let him smell my neck and did not stop him. Was that how I said yes?_

No one notices Harry’s silent freak out because Des nods his head, “That’s what happened today when the Alpha Lord saw your cub.”  Des pauses and chuckles. “Sheamus and I almost buckled to our knees for the short time Harry and Fenrir stared at each other. Fenrir is a hard man; he has no mercy when it comes to certain things. But to those who know him and have been around him know when he is happy. And I’m telling you, Remy, he was happy for the first time in a long time, even if it was only for a split second. Even after their meeting, he had a smirk on his face.”

 _That's_ _because the bastard tricked me into marrying him, he will not get the chance again!_  

Des looks up at Harry, “I’m not sure what was said but whatever it was did something to him. And speaking of which,” Des turns his eyes back to Remus, “you might not want to call him your cub in front of the Alpha Lord. He is already a bit possessive of his Alpha Mate. Fenrir forced himself not to react and rip whoever that was sitting beside Harry out of the seat in the Great Hall today. With a regularly mated pair, the possessive feeling does not happen so quickly. Yes, we recognize our mate by scent but how long did it take you to realize the Sirius was your mate? If it weren't for Dumbledore, Fenrir would have torn the boy sitting beside Harry into pieces.”

“Do not tell me what to do, I can call Harry my cubbecause he is MY SON, MY CUB!! And your Alpha Lord can kiss my tan furry arse. He went around me Des, to get to my cub and now you expect me to sit by and watch him marry and mate with my son? I don’t think so. And so what most wolves do not recognize their mate right away, the fact still remains the Greyback went behind my back. He should have waited and came to me Alpha to Alpha and you know it.” Remus tells Des pointing his finger in his face.

Des jump up from the couch and pushes his face into Remus’ bearing his fangs. “And what the fuck do you think you are going to do about it? Challenge and fight him to the death? Because I am telling you this right now little brother, you will fucking lose!” Des snaps. “After everything, I refuse to take your dead body home to mother and father, even if you want nothing to do with us. We are still your fucking family whether you want us or not!” 

Harry gasps and speaks up for the first time, “Did you just call Remy your brother? Mother--Father--Pap---Remy, what is he talking about?”

Des and Remus look at Harry, “Unfucking believable, you are unbelievable.” Des says and looks back at Remus. “No wonder he had no idea who I was. You never told him you have a brother, or that you have parents who worry about you every day of their lives. You have hidden your life from us so much that you didn’t even tell us that you found your mate.” Des shakes his head in disappointment, “How do you think Ma and Da felt when they found out you were mated and now you have a child and haven’t let them meet your family?” Des’ gaze is like steel, but there is hurt underneath the hardness, “What the fuck did we do to you for you to turn your back on your own kin?”

Remus looks ashamed of himself, and again for more times than he can count in one day Harry is confused; this day just keeps getting better and better, “Wait a minute, how are you two brothers, I thought you were bitten? Your last name is Lupin?” Harry asks and then turns to his Papa. “How come you never told me I have an Uncle or grandparents? Does Sirius know you have a you have a family?” 

Both Des and Remus look at Harry and then at each other. “It’s time you tell your secrets, Brother.” Des tells him and gets ready to leave, but Remus stops him. Remus stares at Des, never once looking at Harry. 

“My full name is Remus John Lupin-Nobles. Blood adopted son of Quinn and Stephanie Nobles, Elders to the Pack the Forever Moon and advisors to High Lord Fenrir Greyback.” He says finally looking at Harry. 

“Well fuck me sideways!” Harry says in shock.

****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

In another part of the Castle, Sirius is on a different type of mission; he needs to find Severus to fix what happened between them today. He knows he should be with Harry and Remus right now but what’s done is done. Harry has his reasons for agreeing to marry Fenrir Greyback. As much as it frustrates and angers him, Sirius knows he and Remus will have to wait until Harry is ready to tell them why he said yes. There is nothing that Sirius or Remus can do to change Harry’s mind at this point.

Sirius walks around the dungeon looking into empty classrooms hoping to find Severus. Sirius goes to Severus’ office and finds the door cracked open. He pushes it open gently, expecting to see his quarry sitting at his desk but finds it empty, he stands at the threshold and looks around. Severus’ office is clean of clutter with a few potion ingredients and filled potion vials lining the shelves.  _Where could he be?_  Sirius asks himself. He pulls out his pocket watch and sees that it is almost time for dinner,  _maybe_ _he is on his way to the Great Hall._ Sirius is about to leave when he hears, “What the hell are you doing back here?” says the silky but irate voice of the man he is searching for. 

Sirius turns around to see Severus standing there. Sirius’ mouth hangs open at the sight of the mouthwatering outfit Severus is wearing: black leather pants with a green silk shirt, two buttons open revealing a smattering of dark chest hair. Severus’ hair is down and looks as if he washed it with the way it shines and curls at the tips. Sirius’ eyes roam all over the man he has wanted in his bed for so long and does not miss anything, Severus looks so fuckable Sirius cannot help but to lick his bottom lip, wishing he could taste Severus on them.  As if coming to his senses a frown marrs Sirius’ handsome face, “Where the fuck do you think you are going dressed like that?” The thought of anyone else but him and Remus seeing Severus looking like this pisses him off. Sirius loves the fact that Severus’ teaching robes cover everything, especially his delectable arse. 

Severus does not answer but turns around and walks into his office; all Sirius can do is stand there and watch the sway of Severus’ arse and hips. The leathers of those pants hug Severus’ arse perfectly. Sirius imagines himself tongue fucking that delectable arse. Sirius growls, “I asked you a question, Severus. Where the hell are you going?” 

Severus stops walking and turns around to speak to Sirius, “Where I go on my personal time is none of your concern Black.”

“Your personal time belongs to Remus and me,” Sirius says walking closer to him. The closer he gets, the more enticing Severus’ smell; it arouses him.

“I was not aware that you and your wolf laid claim on my person.” Severus sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, pulling on the silk fabric of his shirt and accentuating his defined arms. “Listen well mutt, I do not belong to you and your wolf. Now leave my office.” 

“You better fucking believe we claim you,” Sirius growls.

Severus rests his hips on the edge of his desk, “Don’t make me laugh mutt. I am not exactly sure where your sudden fascination with me is coming from but understand this, I belong to no man. Let alone two.”

“Where. The. Fuck. Are. You. Going?!” Sirius screams. This is not what he wanted to do. His plans were to apologize for his actions and then formally ask Severus out on a date with him and Remus.

“If you really must know Black.” Severus pauses. “I have a dinner date.”

“With who?”

“Again, that is none of your concern.” Severus drawls.

Sirius tries to rein in his emotions. “But that is the thing Severus, it is my concern. I want to make sure whoever you are going on this date with knows he will never have you. You belong to us.” Sirius says with confidence.

For second indecipherable emotions pass through Severus’ expressive dark eyes but he masks them with irritation. “I will say it again, what and who I meet in my personal time is none of your bloody concern. Do you expect me to believe that after all the horrible things we have done to each other, you and your wolf want me for yourselves, was it not hours ago you were calling me  _Snivillus_?” Severus asks stressing the name James coined for him when they were kids.

“Yes,” Sirius yells. “That is exactly what I am saying. And do not tell me that after that kiss we shared you do not feel anything. Don’t deny that you want us. I have eyes too Severus, I see the way you look at Remus, I see the way you act when we comfort each other. It is the look of longing and it the same look we give you when you are not looking. You want to belong to us, just as we want to belong to you.”

 Sirius can see the truth register in Severus' eyes for a short second, but his words convey something different. “I feel the same way I have always felt about you and the wolf. Nothing but hate and distrust.” A frown mars his face, “It will do well for you to keep your lips to your wolf. He obviously enjoys your kisses.”

Sirius chuckles, “Your body says one thing while your lips say another. Which should I believe?” He steps closer to Severus but not too close; there is enough room between them for Severus to push him away. Severus closes his eyes at their closeness. “Push me away Sev.” Sirius dares him as he raises a hand to cup Severus’ cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his lips. Severus gasps at the touch. “You want me to keep my lips away from yours when all I can think about is kissing them.” Sirius bends his head and captures Severus’ lips in a slow passionate kiss. Much slower than earlier. Time passes unnoticed as Sirius enjoys the taste of the man he has wanted for so long but was too afraid to take the chance for fear of Severus pushing him away. When Sirius reluctantly pulls back from those luscious lips, he takes a step back leaving Severus panting. Sirius licks his lips trying to capture the rest of Severus’ taste. “Tell me that meant nothing to you and I’ll call you a bloody liar.”

 Severus says nothing, he keeps looking at Sirius then he looks down and flushes red when Sirius licks his lips once more. A growled “MINE!” reverberates throughout the office. Severus looks up and Sirius turns around at the same time to see Remus standing there. His eyes are glowing yellow and his fangs showing. Remus stalks into the room like a panther, not the wolf he is, stalking his prey. He stops in front of Severus, grabbing him by his hair he pulls his head back and buries his face into his neck. Sirius can do nothing but watch as Remus licks from Severus’ neck all the way up to his lips, claiming them in a brutal kiss. Sirius can hear himself panting, as he watches his two men kiss; it is unbelievably hot,  _Yes_ _Severus is ours; dammit we were fools not to tell him how we felt long ago_. They are hotter than he had ever imagined they would be together.

Severus whimpers into the kiss, spurring Remus on more. Sirius knows what it feels like to be kissed by Remus, he literally takes your breath away. Remus pulls Severus’ bottom lip between his fangs and bites down on it, drawing a hiss from the other man. Remus dives in for another kiss pulling Severus’ body flush against his and wrapping the other man with his free arm. He kisses Severus as if his life depends on it.

 Remus lifts his head from the kiss slowly from those oh so sweet lips. Sirius can see the arousal in Severus’ eyes, the flush in his cheeks and his kiss swollen lips that makes him just want to kiss him again. Remus removes his hand from around Severus' waist, gliding it up his chest, over his crossed arms and up his neck to cup his face and rubs his thumb over those kissable lips. Severus is panting, his arms still crossed as if afraid to reach out and touch Remus, all he can do is stare up at Remus.

 Sirius knows what Severus is thinking, when and where did this Dominant, self-assured Alpha male come from? It is especially shocking coming from Remus. “No more running from us, our little mate. It is time to take your place between us.” Sirius hears Remy say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your Kudo, Comments and continuous support in reading my work. Feed the plot bunny I hate when it stops hopping. I have a lot going on and have done a lot of writing in the past month, here is an update:
> 
> You Can't Run From Love (Luc/Harry) the next chapter is completed and is also waiting to be beta'd. This one I have a feeling you guys will be pissed at Harry. He is making things a bit more complicated than needs to be. Word count over 4000 subjected to change after edits.
> 
> Through the Fire (Draco/Harry) I started the next chapter, I hope to have some action in this next chapter so far it stands over 4000 words and will get longer. This is my first fic the chapters tend to be longer than the rest.
> 
> You Complete Me (Tom*Voldie*/Harry) the next chapter is still being written this one will reveal who came to Arthur's rescue and a few more surprises. I love writing this story the ideas that come to my mind is mind blowing. Word count so far over 2000 and will get much longer.
> 
> Life's Renewal (Rick Grimes/Harry) It's already posted on AO3 and FF.net my first solo crossover super excited and nervous I hope you guys check it out and like it. Chapter 2 is completed already waiting to be beta'd. Word count over 5000.
> 
> Surrendering to his Embrace (John Cena/Harry) OMGosh I can see your face now..WTF!!..Yup I went there. I shipped them together; I only ask that you give it a chance. It is posted on FF.net at the moment. So if you have an account please check it out. Word count is over 6000.
> 
> Secrets (Draco/Harry) This one is an adoption from SuperwholockianfromHogwarts. KTT2123 and I have written the whole first chapter over and we will post it here on AO3 and FF.net as soon as it's beta'd. If you have not checked out SuperwholockianfromHogwarts do so this way you will know what we changed.
> 
> I am also working on my first one-shot that will go along the Safe in your Arms story. This will be about how Draco and the twins got together. So far I have 3 pages written and it will get longer.
> 
> ***A Challenge for you!!*** Name my next chapter title!!  
> Choose my next chapter title, I will not tell you what story is next (even I don't know). But the person with the best title will be the winner.
> 
> Also join our FB group! SLASH FANS & WRITERS UNITE!


	3. Seven Whole Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have been working on it for a while it something was not jelling until a few days ago I figured it out. I hope it is to your liking. Happy Holidays. Also, if you read Through the Fire I have been slowly adding more to the previous chapters, the last rewritten chapter is 17 please check it out when you can. The original chapters are still on adult fanfiction.

  ****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

Severus stares into the brown eyes of the wolf in front of him. Remus has changed since their days going to Hogwarts. He’s grown into a confident man, his hair still remains a curly mess reaching his shoulders but it does not take away from his handsome face. His lustful gray eyes are piercing into his. Severus looked at the two men who use to torment and torture him are also his weakness, how long has Severus dreamed and wondered what would happen if they only notice him. And now that they have he does not know what to make of it all. Severus felt the pull and the need to be with both men long ago, but he thought he was unworthy of their love. Severus may not have grown up in poverty, but his desire for acceptance in the Wizarding world drew him to the Dark Lord.

The Prince is widely a widely known name because of his mother and Grandfather for their accomplishments. His grandfather was once the great Cecil Prince head Auror and his mother a powerful potions master who changed their fate in the Wizarding world. Even his father a Muggle and a famous actor who died after Severus was born left his own mark on the world. It was the one shame of his mother and for a while, Cecil disowned Eileen in word only until she remarried a pureblood but not as influential as the Prince bloodline. Which is why William took the Prince last name. William is a good man but refuses to step away from the shadow of Eileen and the Prince name.

Severus wanted to add his own accomplishments to the plaque on the family wall; it is the reason he was easily swayed by the Dark Lord. He was young and foolish and thought that siding with a man who had an agenda would get him where he wanted in life. He never lied to his students when he tells them each year that he can teach them how to bottle fame. Making potions is an art, one vial can literally take the life of a man or make a woman fall in lust with another, but it is how to accept the attention that comes with the price of fame.

His reason for agreeing to join the Dark Lord was selfish and petty and the Dark Lord knew it; he plays on the needs of those who desires fame and success. The Dark Lord brainwashes the weak willed into doing his bidding. He used Severus naiveté against him, his wish for fame and recognition for the things he can do. Severus study the art from his mother, yes, but he also created his own award-winning potions giving him the status quo his mother never had. Severus wanted to live in the world where he can create unique and groundbreaking potion he desired.  No one would question his motives, which is what the Dark Lord promised him the freedom to be all he wanted in his world, to have any man he desired, not to have people see his mother and grandfather after they have seen him. To stand on his own as a Prince, Severus was foolish to believe the Dark Lord could give him what he wanted at the time.

However, his promises came with a price, more prices than Severus realized he had to pay, the loss of his best friend, the wish, and desire to have the men he wanted and the ill desired recognition of the Wizarding world. He was branded as a traitor and an embarrassment to the Prince name, his best friend dies at the hands of the man he swore allegiance to, and the men he loved drove to almost madness and imprisonment. All Severus could do at the time was stand back and watch as his world crumbled around him. Nothing the Dark Lord promised came true which is why he decided not to answer the Dark Lord's summons when he returned a second time and why he turned down Dumbledore's request to be a spy for the light side. Severus decides that he will be the only one to take his life into his own hands and not become more than a servant to the light and dark.

Since the fall of the Dark Lord, Severus picked himself up from the self-loathing naive little fool he once was. He finished his Mastery and became a renowned Potion Master at a very young age. Taking the job as potion Professor was a favor to Lily, who left him a letter before she died. Asking that he become the brother she knew was still inside of him.  Dumbledore believes he is the reason for Severus being at Hogwarts. _The old fool needs to thank, Lily Potter_. Severus invested his inheritance as the Prince Heir and opened Apothecary stores outside of Wizarding Britain where they do not know his name or the traitorous things he has done. Severus refuse to think of the horrible things he did during his time with the Dark Lord; he refuses to talk to anyone that ask why he betrayed his friend. Severus knows that the chip he carries on his shoulder is nothing but a wall built of guilt.

The guilt of the deaths and madness he caused, and the circumstances that follow after. There are so many times Severus wishes he could turn back time and bring Lily and James back, have Harry grow up with the love of his parents and not live the life his had before Remus and Sirius adopted him. It is one of the reasons why he stays away from Harry, tries to push him away because if he gets close to the boy, Severus feels he will do nothing but cause him more pain. There are many times Severus wants to tell Harry he is sorry; sorry he cause the death of his parents, sorry that Harry had to live with a family that hated him and abused him because they did not understand who and what he meant to the world. Severus looks at Remus and then to Sirius, he does not deserve them, not their love and attention. The things Severus did that he refuse to talk about cannot be forgiven. If only they knew of the things he did they would not want to touch or be around him? Severus lives with his regret daily. 

Severus steps away from them their hands burns his skin, he is not good for them. He needs to protect them and himself if Severus ever gives into his real feelings for them he will only break their hearts in the end. “You need to leave, and I am not yours.” Severus looks away and hears the words come out of his mouth, and his heart breaks into a million pieces. Severus prays they will listen and leave him alone; he cannot have love in his life not after the things he has done, the life Severus has taken and the ones he’s killed.

****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

 

The look on Severus's face shatters every resolve he has inside of him. It is time for their little mate to accept the fact he and Sirius are now a part of his life. “Severus, look at me.” But he refuses to turn his head. Remus walks over to his mate and grabs him by the face, his beautiful dark eyes look so sad that Remus wants to do everything in his power to make them shine with happiness. Sirius takes his cue and walks close to Severus and pulls him into his arms.

“No matter what you are running from you no longer need to run from us. You belong to us as much as we belong to you.” Sirius tells him.

Instantly Severus pulls himself from their arms and steps back, “How dare you both?! How dare you come in here and say these things and think that everything you did to me is all forgiven? That I will fall willing into your arms because you said so!” Severus yells at them. Remus did not think it would be easy for them to win Severus’s heart, but he expected the man to at least want to give them a try. It is then Remus takes in Severus state of dress, the leather pants and the green silk shirt, the neatness of his hair.

“Why the fuck are you dressed like that, where the hell are you going?!” He yells making both Sirius and Severus flinch.

“I cannot believe you just noticed how he is dressed, what took you so damn long?” Sirius asks sarcastically.

“Dammit Sirius not right fucking now,” He tells his other mate.

“If you two dunderheads are finished I will repeat what I said to Black, Where I go, and what I do is none of your concern.”

“The H--” Remus did not get a chance to finish because the floo to the room opens.

“Severus, are you there.” Lucius Malfoy’s voice echoes from the floo. Severus ignores the murderous looks he got from both Sirius and myself. “Sev, your running late and you know how I get when you run late.” Lucius Malfoy says as he steps into the room.

“Lucius Darling!” Severus says and steps into the other man's arms and seals the lips together. Maybe if Remus were not so mad at the time,  he would have noticed the shocked look on Lucius Malfoys face. Severus pulls back, “I’m sorry I’m late my love, but as you can see Lupin and Black detained me, they are under the guise that they are madly in love with me.” Remus watch with rage in his eyes as Lucius slips his arms around Severus slender waist and pulls him closer.

“Get your fucking hands off him, he belongs to us!” Remus turns his gaze from Lucius to see Sirius foaming at the mouth.

Malfoy ignores Sirius’s decree and further ignites his anger with his words, “I think not Black, and as far as I am concerned Severus belongs to me if you want him you will have to fight me to the death for him.”

“Oh, I can arrange that right the hell now.” Sirius seethes. For some strange reason, Remus finds himself thinking clearly. He turns and studies Lucius and Severus body language. The way Lucius is holding seems to be that of a lover yet it looks strange and odd as if they do not fit at all. Then he looks at Severus' face, and his eyes and they show concerns and the same sadness from earlier and that is when it hits Remus. The kiss is a ploy, and it is Severus’s way of pushing them away from him, but it will not work. Severus belongs to him and Sirius, and they will be together they just need to prove it to the other man.

Before Sirius can move to actually kill the Malfoy Patriarch Remus intercepts him. He tells Severus and Lucius to go but not before he gives Severus a warming. “Little mate no matter how far or how long you try to run we will find you and when we do it will be for keeps.” Remus begins to drag Sirius out of the room while he kicks and screams at Malfoy to never put his lips on Severus again or he will cut Lucius’s lips off.

Sirius jerks his arms away from Remus, “What the hell was all if that I was ready to kill Malfoy and take our mate home. Why the hell did you stop me?”

Remus sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose _why must I always be the sensible one?_ “Because my ill-tempered mate Severus did that for our benefit he is trying to push us away. He is no more in love with Lucius Malfoy than I am in love with Dumbledore.”

Sirius stops his bolstering and thinks about what Remus just said. A few minutes before Lucius it was a different Severus that was in the room. “We need to give him time Siri,”

“How much time?” Sirius says taking a deep calming breath. “Because I think we have waited long enough.”

“I agree, but he’s running from something, and we need to give him time to work it out.” Remus said thinking out loud.

Sirius looks at Remus surprised at what he just said. “So are we just going to sit back and wait for him to come to us, what if he never does?”

“I never said we were going to sit back and do nothing,” Remus says.

“Then what are w--,” and as if a lightning bolt it hits him. “I get it we are going to show him we are worthy of him, that he can run to us instead of away.” Remus nods his head. “Sometimes Remmy you are a very smart wolf.” He says then he got serious, “how did it go with the pup.”

Remus sighs, “Let's put it this way you could have told me Des was his Royal Guard.”

“Shit, I knew there was something else I forgot to tell you.”

“Yeah well according to Harry, I lied to him which is something he cannot forgive right now.”

“I’m sorry Remy just be glad that is the only thing you're keeping from him. Harry hates lies and even a lie by omission.”

Remus looks at Sirius and prays that his other secret never comes out if it does he might lose everything he has worked so hard to obtain. It is by Morgana's grace no one knows about the child he had with the she-wolf when Sirius was in Azkaban.

******GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR******

 

“What was that all about?” Lucius ask Severus when Lupin drags Black far enough out of the room.

“Something I rather not talk about or it could wait until after we’ve eaten,” Severus answers Lucius. Lucius gets ready to open his mouth to speak again, but Severus stops him. “Please Luke not now. I don’t want to talk or think about them right now.”

“Just let me get this out,” Lucius says ignoring Severus’s plea. “I don’t know what I just walked into, and honestly, I do not care. All I care about is that you finally get the men you have wanted to be with for so long. Whatever reason you have talked yourself into believing that you do not deserve to be with them, talk yourself out of it. You more than anyone deserve happiness.” Severus said nothing after Lucius’s speech, “Besides when I tell Narcissa what’s going on she will get involved, and you know what happens when she gets all mother hen?” Lucius continues before walking away.

_Shit, once Narcissa finds out I will not be able to avoid the mutt and his wolf._

****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

**One Week Later**

Harry sits in his private room with Neville, and Seamus is doing their homework. Harry still cannot forget the conversation he had with his papa. He has grandparents and an uncle. How can Remus not tell them about his family? According to Remus he was bitten by a feral wolf, his parents the Lupins were killed the same night. Remus survived and was later found by Stephanie Nobles, Des’s mother. Once Remus was well enough, he lived with them for a full year before the Nobles decided to blood adopt Remus. Even with blood adoption, Remus looks remains the same, but the scent of his blood changed.

He is a part of the Nobles pack that falls under Fenrir’s hierarchy. When Remus started Hogwarts, he was afraid that any connection to the Nobles would reveal to others that he is a werewolf,  so he took back the name last name Lupin.  His adopted parents were not happy but respected his decision. When he became friends with Sirius Black and James Potter he continued to hide who he was until one night, Sirius followed Remus to the Shrieking Shack and watched him transformed from man to wolf. Sirius kept his secret; James found out by chance, but he also did not reveal what Remus was. It was his second year he was introduced to wolfsbane potion the, it was the Headmaster's idea. Dumbledore sweet talked his way into convincing a young Remus into thinking that not taking the potion could cause harm to his friends, or have someone who did not have his best interest at heart finding out that he is a dark creature.

A young and impressionable Remus listen to every word the Headmaster said, even when his parents warned him against it. Soon after Remus started distancing himself from his family. According to his Papa, it was the worse decision he ever made, his shame for listening to the Headmaster and not his parents. The one good thing is that Sirius does know about his parents and brother, but Remus has of yet had the nerve to introduce him to them because of the way he acted while he was growing up. Since that day, Remus has visited as much as possible to not only spend time with Harry but his brother as well. Des still refuse to talk with Remus on anything regarding Harry’s engagement to Fenrir.

Thinking of Fenrir brings a frown to Harry’s face. Since their engagement Harry has not seen or heard from the man. Their first dinner was canceled because Fenrir had something to do.  He sent word through Des that Harry should review the books he sent on what Ryaha is and what it means to be the mate to an Alpha. Harry turns and looks over at the books sitting on the side of the table. Harry does not want to know what it means to be the mate of an Alpha he wished he never agreed to this in the first place. If Harry had learned what, Fenrir found out about Remus the fact that he has a mother and father Harry would have found another way to solve the problem of finding out who bit him.

What if Fenrir lied, about the knowledge that he knows who bit Remus?  Harry has no idea if Fenrir will stick to their agreement and give him the information he needs. Add to the fact that he will have to wait until he has their first child. Harry would like to say the fact that he will have to sleep with Fenrir repulses him, but he cannot. The Alpha is sexy as all Hades, he’s large with muscles in all the right places, and his eyes makes Harry weak in the knees just thinking about staring into them. His voice is as sexy as he is. It took all of Harry’s self-control to not give in to the man’s demands when they were alone in the Headmaster's office. The older man voice sounds more like he growls when he speaks, Harry can only imagine what it will sound like when they finally make love. _Shit, this is something I should not be thinking about not right now or so soon. Having Fenrir anywhere near me is not a good thing._ Harry’s thoughts wander off he did not see or hear when Des called his name the first few times. He jumps when he receives a smack on the back of his head.

“What the hell,” Harry says coming out of his daze as he rubs the back of his head. He turns to look at Des, who has a smirk on his face.

“You will have a visitor tonight. I also suggest whatever or whoever you were thinking about that made your scent change better not be here when your guest arrives.” Des tells him. “He becomes a bit possessive of things he considers his.”

Harry can only guys that his visitor will be Fenrir. “So the big bad wolf decides to make an appearance?” Harry sneers.

“Yes, the Alpha was able to finish the conference he had to attend early and will be visiting for one week. During that time, he will be staying in this quarters. Plus, this will also be the perfect opportunity for you guys to get to know each other.”

“Not to be rude, Des, but where exactly is he going to sleep?”

Des looks at Harry, “He will sleep in my room. While the Alpha is here, I will return home for the week.”

“Are you going to tell them about me?” Harry did not need to clarify his question.

Des smiles at Harry, “They already know about you, my Alpha Ryaha.”

“Please can we stop with the titles, it felt weird before I found out we are related and it feels just as uncomfortable know that I am aware. Am I even allowed to call you uncle? Or do we stick with Des.” Harry sighs and puts his head down.

Des place a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “It will take some time for us to work out a relationship between us. We are family Harry, and not that we have you so close to us we are not letting you go.” Harry breathes a sigh of relief family is very important to him. Having them around him will help in the coming months as he finds a way of getting rid of Voldemort. “Your grandparents are very excited to meet you, and your Papa’s mate as well.”

“I feel like I should apologize for Remmy.” Harry whispers.

“Remus’s actions are his own, not yours. You did not tell him to keep secrets from his family. You did not tell him to choose to forsake his family and who he is in some misguided attempt to please a man who does not have his best interest at heart.” Des sighed before continuing. “My brother is an adult, little one and any mistakes he makes are his own. You do not need to apologize for him. His secrets, his mistakes.”

Harry nods his head then gets up and walks over to the door leading to his room, there is nothing else for him to say “What time will he be here?”

Des chuckles, “You have a couple of hours to yourself. Use the time wisely.” Des stop, and his mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to say something else.

“What is it Unc?” Des smiled at the endearment.

“It’s about Fenrir,” He begins, and Harry goes to stop him. “Hear me out,” Harry nods his head for Des to carry on. “He is a hard man to deal with; he’s stubborn, brash and unapologetically so. But he is a good man and a good Alpha. He’s sacrificed quite a lot for his pack and were creatures on a whole. Get to know him, Harry. But be yourself. One thing he hates more than anything is when someone panders to him. Never be afraid to speak your mind.” Des advised.

Harry nods his head gathers his books then goes into his room. Harry decides that he will not act or do anything different when Fenrir is around. Harry has other responsibilities and will attend to them no matter who is around. He put his books away and goes to meet his friends for dinner.

****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

 

Four hours later Harry returns to his room to hear Fenrir’s gruff voice as he yells at Des, “And you just let him walk around without protection? I left you here for a reason.”

“With all due respect Alpha, he is not a child but a grown man who can take care of himself. He’s been doing it before you stepped into his life. If you spent time with him, you would know that.”

“Watch it beta wolf, speak to me like that to me again and I will kill you,” Fenrir growls.

“Lay a hand on him and I will call this whole thing off deal or not,” Harry says getting their attention. “No one and that includes you lays a hand on my family, or they will suffer the consequences.”

Both men turn to look at him, and Des has pride in his eyes no doubt because Harry like some would back down to Fenrir. The big bad Alpha on the hand seems irritated. “Where the hell have you been?” Fenrir demands.

“Out, obviously.” Harry gave Fenrir a look as if he has lost his mind.

“Why the hell were you not here when I got here?” He demands once more.

Harry huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, “If it has not escaped your notice I am in Hogwarts, it is just as protected as Gringotts, and I can take care of myself. Newsflash,  I have been doing since the day Voldemort killed my parents.” Des and Fenrir did not flinch at the name like all the wizards and witches tend to do. “Also, I am a student I have shite to do that does not include sitting here twiddling my thumbs waiting for you.” Fenrir growls and bares his teeth at Harry who did not back down, “Is that supposed to fucking scare me?”

“Watch your language, little puppy,” Fenrir replies.

Des coughed behind his hand hiding his chuckles, at Fenrir and Harry’s banter. “You two are already acting like a married couple.” Des deadpans.

“Whatever, Unc I’m going to bed if I don’t see you in the morning have a safe trip. And let my grandparents know I am excited to meet them when they are ready.” Harry walks over and hugs his uncle; he does not spare Fenrir a look when he releases himself from Des’s arms. He completely ignores Fenrir and walks into his room and close the door. He throws up a few protection spells that would keep the man out for the night, Harry gets ready for bed and tries not to think about what his week will be like with the other man there.

****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

In the other room, Fenrir watch Harry close the door, “Not so easy is it?” He turns to see his Beta’s smug smile on his face. “No need to be smug you bastard.” Contrary to the threat Fenrir would never hurt or kill his best friend. “Fuck!” Fenrir exclaimed.

“My thoughts exactly,” Des tells him still smiling at Fenrir’s misfortune.  Des smile turns cautious.  “Listen to me Fen, far be it from me to give you relationship advice,” Fenrir gives Des a no shit look. “But Harry is not the type that will willingly sit at your feet or follow behind you like a lost puppy. You are going to have to take the time out to get to know him. Demanding his attention is not the way to it.”

“You’re right it’s not your place,” Fenrir says to Des the sarcasm in his voice was not missed. “But I appreciate it.” He stops and turns to look at Harry’s door. He can feel the magic humming from it. “Does he always do that or is this for my benefit?”

Des leans back in his chair and puts his hand behind his head and smiles in his Alpha’s face. “Do you really need me to answer that?”

“My benefit then. Again no need to be so fucking smug.” Fenrir reminds Des. They are silent for a few seconds before Fenrir asks.  “So tell me how did the wolf take the news?”

“Not well,” Des answers. “I’m certain the minute he knows you are here he will not waste a minute to see you.”

Fenrir chuckles, in all his years as Alpha he has never known a man more stubborn than Remus Lupin-Nobles.   _I can see where my Rhaya strength comes from, even if they are not related by blood._ “Let me guess he feels I overstepped my bounds and not requests his little pups hand in marriage.”

Des sighs, “You really should have asked, you know the law, hell you made the law what it is.”

“Yes, I know the law Des, but I am not worried about your little brother,” Fenrir says confidently. “I am tired of him running Des; he must take his place as one of my advisors. Once he stops running, then I will stop pushing him.” Fenrir tells Des. “With his knowledge and strategic mind, I need him now more than every.”

Des turns and looks at Fenrir, “Whatever you do,” Des offers. “Just don’t hurt him too much you really don’t need your mate mad at you any more than he already is for kicking his papa’s arse.”

“Don’t worry so much, I promise I won’t let him bleed too much.” Fenrir tells him, the fight will be unavoidable, Remus will lose but for good measure, Fenrir will let him get his deserved licks in during their coming fight. Remus hates who the wolf inside of him is rather than accepting what he has become. Remus could have been stronger, yet he listened to the fool of a Headmaster and started taking that poisonous potion, and now he is dependent on the potion like a drug every full moon. Remus will go through withdrawals, but it has to be done to make him whole again. Make him the wolf he is supposed to be.

 _If only I were able to stop my father in time that night._ Then Remus would not have been turned into a wolf. Fenrir is the only one who knows what happened the night Remus was turned, and of the terrible things his father did the night Lupins parents was killed.

Isaac Greybacks and his Beta Ludwig Peoples arrived at the Lupins home that night to exact revenge. Fenrir never knew the reason Isaac and Ludwig felt the need to get revenge against the Lupin family but the scene he came upon that night sickened him. First both men took turns raping Pepper Lupin as John her husband watch tied to a chair, once the couple was broken and begging to end their life, Isaac and Ludwig refused. In their deranged minds, Isaac and Ludwig went after a young Remus, Fenrir got to the home in time to just as Ludwig violently removed his fangs from Remus’s neck. Not killing but turning him.

The fight between all three men was brutal, Ludwig died first Fenrir snapped his neck and with his claw Fenrir ripped out his father’s heart from his chest. Fenrir went to see if both Lupin adults were alive enough to turn them but he was too late, they died from the brutal attack. He burnt all three bodies and got rid of all evidence and assumed the position as Alpha of the pack. No one questioned where Isaac Greyback or Ludwig Peoples went when Fenrir took the position as Alpha. Isaac was a cruel Alpha along with his Beta Ludwig; they ran the pack in fear and hate for all humankind. Ludwig and Isaac felt it was their duty to turn every human muggle or wizards into were-creatures. Isaac and Ludwig, they endanger the existence of were-creatures and Fenrir was all too happy to rid the world of them. 

Fenrir tried to make things better for Remus by placing him in the care of the Nobles. When his advisors requested permission to adopt Remus he gave it to them because he felt it was the best place for them to be. Fenrir saw how attentive Remus was even at a young age. He soaked up information like a little sponge. And the Nobles enjoyed having him in their home. He became their child, and it hurt them deeply when Remus turned away from them. Remus is special, and Fenrir hoped one day the other wolf would see that he does not belong in the magical world only. He belongs to both. No more than ever he will need to be there not only as a father but also as a council to the packs Ryaha.

As a new Alpha, Fenrir will admit that he made a lot of mistakes. But he learned and grew from them. He learned not to take any shite from anyone; he made allies and enemies along the way. Voldemort became an unexpected enemy. When Voldemort began his rise to power, he approached Fenrir, a young Alpha. Voldemort thought Fenrir was young and impressionable. He also believed that Fenrir would want a major part of the Wizarding world society. Voldemort almost convinced Fenrir to join his side until the thought of becoming one of his servants made him nauseous.  Fenrir might be a bloodthirsty wolf but serving another man and doing his bidding is not how he wanted to live his life.

Voldemort made his attempt to have other were-creatures to become a part of his inner circle and serve as members of his Death Eaters. However, Voldemort underestimated Fenrir he saw an animal rather than an educated man. Secretly, Fenrir met with lead members of Erant Creaturea band together to not side with Voldemort and his plans to take over the Wizarding world. Fenrir was smart and went to many countries gathering members and safe houses building an army in case Voldemort brought the fight to Erant Creaturea.  During that time, Fenrir, a council was put together made up of various leads from the ErantCreaturea. Such as Lions, Panthers, Bears, Veela, and Tigers, sea and most land creatures most others forget who are alive. Along with the addition of Fenrir’s pack. The Vampires felt that Voldemort problems humans create and would rather stick with their kind sided with the Erant Creaturea.

Because of their refusal to join Voldemort targeted packs and members of the Erant Creaturea. Most were scared into joining him. What Voldemort did not realize was that when you strike the shifter community, they strike back with a lot more force. Fenrir went after prominent members of Voldemort inner circle, taking out as many of them as possible until Voldemort backed off.  Since his return, Voldemort started his campaign to gain members from the Erant Creaurea once again, each member of the council has turned him down. Fenrir feels the vampires will weaken their hold out and join Voldemorts cause, their new leader is weak, and his greed gets the better of him.

When the letter from Albus Dumbledore arrived at first Fenrir turned it down refusing to look at it. Fenrir only trusts a few people and Dumbledore is someone he certainly did not trust. After much discussion with the rest of the members, it was decided, they will hear what the Headmaster has to say. Fenrir cannot help be feel more of his people will die before the world is rid of Voldemort, and that is something he will not tolerate. He is the chosen spokesman to meet with the Headmaster it was only by luck he found his fated mate, his Ryaha.

Fenrir gave up looking for his mate long ago. His pack members expect their Alpha to have already provided an heir for the survival of their pack. No one would believe the gruff, arsehole he is could be a romantic. Fenrir would have chosen one of the she-wolf's or the omegas that licks his boots whenever he snaps his fingers. To quiet his elders grumblings, Fenrir was very close to mating with a she-wolf of the pack just to provide his pack with an heir. Yet, feeling told him to wait and now he knows why he did. Sometimes fate has a nasty sense of humor, _who would have thought my mate is the beloved savior of the Wizarding world._ Life for them will not be easy; witches and wizards already view Fenrir to be as dark and ruthless as Voldemort. They believed he’s killed children or turned them into werewolves for his pleasure.

Fenrir scoffs at that thought. If they only knew the truth, parents pay members of his pack to turn their children because they are sickly on their deathbed and would rather they live some semblance of a life than have them die so young. Or parents who hate their children because even as progressive as the Wizarding world would have other believe. Wealthy Lords and Ladies little girls and little boys to fall in love with their own sex, pays members of Fenrir’s pack to kill their children. If only they knew, they are strengthening his pack numbers.

Parents willingly to give up their life for the love of their children once turned move to the pack lands and learn how to live life among their kind. Again warning the Wizarding world away from his pack and his world, Fenrir is the one to spread rumors about himself, this way anyone who dares tries to hurt his pack members will think twice. Now with who his mate is he doubts he made the right decision. Fenrir does not doubt there will be those that will believe that he tricked their savior somehow. But he cannot go back now, what done is down. Another thing that bothers Fenrir, his mates scent. He recalls the first time meeting Voldemort he reeked of death and dark magic, clouding any good he had inside of him. His mate smelled of Voldemort, not of death, but a hint of dark magic and Fenrir wanted to know why especially from the scar on his forehead.

“Do me a favor,” He says to Des breaking from his thoughts.

“Anything, my Alpha,” Des responds.

“Find out what you can about dark soul magic, have our scholars search the library for how it is done and how to get rid of it.”

“What are you thinking, Fen?” Des asks puzzled at Fenrir’s request.

“Do as I ask and do not question me,” He says irritably. “Not yet anyway.”

Again Fenrir knows that Des will not take his harsh words to heart, they have been friends for a very long time. “And while you are at it get laid you become a cranky little bitch when you don’t get any. I need you in top form when you return.”

“As my Alpha commands.” Des chuckles.

Fenrir swipes at the back of Des’s head, “Brat” Fenrir looks at his beta and best friend. “Tonight my Rhaya shows he will stand up for the members of his family. Made me very proud to see that.”

“You sound like a proud Daddy, rather than his mate,” Des says sarcastically.

A pleasurable look crossed Fenrir’s face, “That’s not a bad idea, letting him call me daddy when I-,“

“Stop right there,” Des says holding out his hands. “I do not want to know. Besides being my Rhaya, he is my nephew. Please, I’m begging you do not tell me about your bedroom activities.”

 Fenrir laughs at Des’s discomfort. “Shit, the boy reeks of leather and you think I’m the only one that’s kinky.”

“Still I do not want to know.” Des reaffirms before he states. “He is going to be a great mate and Rhaya,” Des agree with him.

Fenrir leans back in his seat, and his mind goes back to his thoughts, lately, his mate is constant on his mind. “Yes, he is, fate is a cruel bitch but, this time, she did well.” Des are absolutely right he will need to try a gentle approach with Harry, learning everything about him and putting his needs first. _What the hell do I know about relationships, I’m a fuck then and leave them type of wolf_. It is going to be difficult for the Alpha and the man who has lived the life of a bachelor for so long, never tying himself down to one bedmate. _Thank mother moon I have no bastards with my blood claiming to be my heir._

****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

Fenrir turns from his musing and realizes that Des is no longer sitting beside him, and he looks out the window and winces at the fact that he cannot see or feel the moon. Erante Creatuare s need to feel the moon on their skin, he hopes that his Ryaha will be able to adjust living with his pack, were creatures on a whole are open when it comes to certain things. He prefers to sleep in the nude to let the moon wash over and protect him at night. Fenrir knows that there are a few things he will need to change about himself now that he has a mate, especially a mate that is human. He will not change in how he cares for his pack, or how he speaks to others, now that Harry is his mate.

Some may call him brash or a heel but Fenrir does not care what others think or feel about him, he is the way he if for a reason, and no one will change him not even his mate. There is a reason Fenrir is the most feared Alpha among his kind, and there is a reason he has the largest pack in all of Britain. He cares, fights and protects the ones his call his! No longer will Harry have to worry about Voldemort, he already has that under control.

His Ryaha’s focus will not only be on the preservation of his pack but also caring for him, being his most trusted council and advisor above all other’s. One day if Harry lets himself feel; he will become Fenrir’s heartbeat. Their lives will be intertwined. Fenrir is always in control of everyone and everything around him that means Harry will need to learn how to submit to Fenrir as his Alpha and his mate. In public, Harry will need to learn not to question Fenrir’s last word. But in private Harry is allowed to let Fenrir knows how he actually feels. There are so many things he has considered for the past couple of weeks since he was in his Ryaha’s presence. Fenrir has of yet informed his pack of the new development, but word travels fast and Fen, is sure his pack is aware of the change in hierarchy.

His elders will be happy that he has finally found his mate but will they will accept Harry with open hearts. His pack members are also as territorial of Fenrir as he is of them, protection and possessiveness go both ways. Nothing happens in his pack without him knowing. Fenrir’s pack is one of the largest, and, Fenrir knows each and every one of his members, he speaks with them on issues no matter how minuscule the matter may seem. Fenrir snorts once again; he will need to protect his mate from the gold digging she-wolves and omegas who for years has tried to bed him to give him an heir but consistently fail.

Fenrir chuckles and hopes his Ryaha’s claws are as sharp as his words because he will need them. Fenrir gets up and makes his way to Harry’s door, and presses his palms to the door surface. Harry’s magic is strong, and once they are mated it will only get stronger. A powerful werewolf and an equally powerful wizard together, no such pairing has happened for more than ten thousand years according to scholars. Many are of the belief that were-creatures are not magical unless they are using a wand, how foolish of them. Maybe with a wizard as his mate things will slowly change and prove to the Wizarding world just how magical capable Erant Creatuare’s really are.  Fenrir turns away from the door and makes his way over to the room Des was using and prepares for bed. By now Des is making his way home no doubt running through the woods in wolf form. _Safe journey my friend_ was Fenrir’s last thought for the night before he falls to sleep.

****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

The next morning Harry wakes early and gets dressed, then silently leaves the room trying not to wake Fenrir. He refuses to let some wolf dictate his life. Harry makes it to the Great Hall and sits between his friends and easily joins in on the conversation. He was halfway through his meal when the doors to the Great Hall bangs open, this time, Harry did not jump nor did he look up from his meal. The room goes silent as thundering footsteps walk up behind him. Harry continues to eat even when he feels the tower presence of an irate werewolf stands behind him. He sighs when Fenrir grunts and immediately his friends make space for him to sit down. Fenrir drops his hulking frame on the bench making it rattle, he grunts and growls at everyone around him trying to get comfortable. For some reason Harry can tell Fenrir is putting on a show just to see other’s cower in fear around him.

Harry finally turns his head to watch Fenrir piles his plate with an enormous amount of food. He starts to eat chomping down on his sausage, and food falls from his mouth as he takes more bites of food. Harry knows this is an act and calls him out on it. “I know you’re doing this on purpose. Stop acting like some wild animal,” Harry whispers low enough for Fenrir to hear.

“I am a wild animal little puppy,” Fenrir made his claim loud enough for everyone to hear. “That is what everyone in here assumes anyway.” Fenrir waves his hand around, and Harry looks around the room to see students and teachers staring at them.

“Well, you don’t have to prove them right.” Harry snaps at him. “You are embarrassing me.” Harry has no idea why he cares how other's view Fenrir table manners.

“Embarrassing you?” Fenrir scoffs. “You will get over it,” He tells Harry. “Werewolf lesson number one my little Alpha mate we wolves are never embarrassed by our actions. We are who are, wild and ill-mannered when we want to be.” Then he smirks, "Perfect gentle wolves the next."

“Well I am not a wolf so--” Harry begins.

“Not yet, little puppy,” Fenrir interrupts. “But soon.” The smile on Fenrir’s face sent a flutter through Harry, and he had to hide his response. Fenrir is affecting him to quickly, and they have only been in each other’s presence for minutes.

Fenrir leans closer to Harry whispering in his ear, “You feel it don’t you, little puppy.” Harry swallowed, and he could have sworn the noise echoed loudly in the Great Hall. “The mating pull, it can’t be denied.” The tip of Fenrir’s tongue touched Harry’s ear, and he closed his eyes hoping that his reaction to Fenrir’s touch went unnoticed. Fenrir’s scent was driving him crazy, and Harry wanted to reach out and pull Fenrir to him. _Too fast, too soon._

Harry huffs, and push his plate away from him he turns on the bench picks up his bag and gets ready to walk away from the Gryffindor table. “You may run little wolf, but you cannot hide, your scent lingers in my nose, so I always know where you are.” Harry pretends he did not hear the older man and walked away leaving Fenrir to the gawking students. _That man is infuriating, I did not ask to be his Ryaha or whatever the fuck that is. All I wanted was to have fun and fuck whoever I want, and now I’m engaged to a bloody fucking wolf. Who the fuck am I kidding, Fenrir is just my type._

****GR**GR**GR**GR**GR**GR****

A couple of hours after breakfast, Fenrir is in Harry’s private quarters going over reports when there is a knock at the door. Huffing at the interruption Fenrir gets up and answers the door, standing on the other side is Remus. “I would have suspected you last night,” Fenrir scoffs stepping away from the door leaving the door open for Remus to do as he wants. Fenrir sits back down in the chair he was in before, and looks up at Remus, “Well, say what you want.” Fenrir crosses his arms across his chest.

“I Remus Lupin-No-“

“Do not add Nobles to your name until you are ready to take your place within the Nobles family!” Fenrir yells. “You break your parents heart and forsake their name, and now you want to take their name. How disgraceful.” Fenrir jumps up from his seat. “You are not a wolf. And you are definitely not a Nobles.” He provoked, and his words worked. Remus retaliated just how Fenrir wanted. Remus punched Fenrir sending him and the chair behind him back. Remus jumped on top of Fenrir throwing punched at him continuously. If Remus looked carefully, he should have seen the smile on Fenrir’s face. After maybe the fifth punch, Fenrir became frustrated and grabbed Remus by the throat sending him clear across the room.

Instantly Fenrir is on his feet, and he stalks over to Remus, who is lying on the floor. Fenrir wipes the blood from his lips as he gets closer to Remus, who gets up and a cry of rage comes out of his mouth as he gets up and throws himself at Fenrir. “You bastard,” Remus screams as his fingers tried to wrap around Fenrir’s neck; but missed giving Fenrir the perfect opening to punch Remus to his midsection. Fenrir side punches Remus in his left then right side just missing his ribs. Remus doubles over, and Fenrir sends and uppercuts to his jaw causing Remus’s head back and him to the floor.

“Are you done?” Fenrir asks leaning over Remus. Remus coughs and rolls over holding his side trying to sit up. “I promised your brother I would not let you bleed too much, don’t test me wolf,” Fenrir moves away from Remus and sits back down licking his lips, then scoffed, “You hit like a fucking she-wolf on her good day.”

“Fuck you,” Remus says from his position resting his head on a wall from the other side of the room.

“Is that all you got?” Fenrir asked but did not require a response.

“Why him? You can have another wolf, male or female why my son?” Remus turns his head to look at Fenrir his face black and blue but because he is a werewolf he is already healing. He will be sore, but that is about it.

Fenrir answered truthfully, “I did not come here looking for my mate. I came here to talk with the old fool you admire so much," Fenrir spat with venom. Then his tone soften. "And found my fated one,” Fenrir says to Remus. “But answer me this wolf, why are you are the only one allowed to be happy?”

“You are not good enough for him,” Remus answers.

“You are right I’m not,” Fenrir answers. “But fate gave him to me whether you accept it or not that is up to you but I’m not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I!” Remus yells.

Fenrir throws his head back and laughs, “You sound like a pathetic little child and not the Alpha you are meant to be.” He says looking back at Remus. “Your bark is no match for your bite. Get off the poison and maybe next time you hit me you might actually hurt me.” Fenrir gets up from his seat and walks over to the door leading to the room he is using. “Clean this place up,” Fenrir says looking around only now realizing the mess they made. “I do not want my mate coming back to see his room looking like this.” Remus says nothing only nodding his head, he lost this fight and had to concede, “Oh and Remus next time we meet be prepared to take your place, I hate to use blackmail to get what I want.” Remus heads snaps up and fear registers in his eyes wondering what Fenrir knows. Fenrir smirked and walked into his room closing the door, leaving Remus to make up his mind on his next move. _Choose wisely Remus, I would hate to have a need to kill my mates father. Not the best way to start a mating._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erant creaturae-were creature  
> Rhaya pronounced R-haya
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but leave a comment or two) http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/


	4. Seven Whole Days-Part Two

 

 ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ******

 

Harry walked into his room and saw Remus sitting on the couch. His brows furrowed, _something’s not right._ But he could not figure out exactly what it was wrong. Remus looked up the minute door closed and when he realized that Harry was in the room. 

Harry dropped his pack beside the door. “Hey, pop,” he greeted, walking over to Remus plopping down beside him and rest his head on Remus’ chest. Harry never got tired of referring to Remus as his father; he also loved the way the other man’s face lit up with joy. It does not negate James Potter being his father, but he does not know James the way he knows Remus. 

“Hey, Cub, how was your day?” Remus wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder pulling him closer.

“It’s Hogwarts,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “Nothing new,” Harry lifted his head and looked at his dad’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I don’t know; you don’t look so good,” Harry answered. 

Remus lifted a hand and brushed a lock of Harry’s hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. “I’m fine, just a bit tired. My trip took a lot out of me, and my body is just playing catch up.” 

Harry stared at Remus searching for the truth and concluded that he didn’t believe him, but he kept that assumption to himself. Harry hoped that whatever was bothering Remus, he will come to him and talk about it.

“Harry, why did you agree to bond with Fenrir?”

Harry was taken back by that question. He could not tell his father the reason why he did it. That it was for Remus’ sake; he wanted to give his adopted father some peace of mind and forgive himself for the death of his father. “He promised to help me defeat Voldemort.” He responded only telling half of the truth. 

“Do you think he can do it? Do you think you can trust him?” 

Harry hated admitting it, “Yeah, I do. I think Voldemort is just as scared of Fenrir as he is of Dumbledore, maybe more.” 

“How do you feel about Fenrir?”

Harry groaned and covered his face. “The man hit’s every one of my buttons.” Remus chuckled at his dilemma. “It’s not funny.” Harry pouted and crossed his arms. “He’s freaking hot, Remy and that scar over his eye make him look dangerous and sexier rather than unattractive. And let's not talk about his body and the way he smells.” Harry held back the comment about how hot Fenrir’s arse looks in those leather pants he likes to wear. “Oh, Merlin. I just wish he wasn’t such a bastard.”

“I agree with you on that. But I will say Sirius is hotter than him, especially when he...”

Harry covered Remus mouth, stopping whatever he is going to say. “Stop right there; I do not want to know what my parents do who, what, when and where. Walking in on the both of you once was enough.” 

Remus chuckled as he removed Harry’s hand from his mouth. 

“Okay, fine,” He says before his face becomes serious. “I know you, love me Harry, but don’t close yourself off from what might be the greatest love of your life. I may not like the way he did it, going above my head, but he is an Alpha, and he is your mate. I wish it were someone else, but fate has a reason why she chose him to be to be the one for you.” 

“I don’t want him to be?” Harry whined. 

“I know but don’t do what I did, I rejected someone out of fear, and now I’m paying the price.” 

“What are you talking about? Is everything okay with you and Sirius?” 

Remus smiled and pulled him closer. “Yeah, yeah, we are. Just something from my past that I want to make right.” 

He wanted to ask for more information, but from the look on Remus’ face, he was not ready to talk about it. “Good, don’ scare me like that again,” Harry said, snuggling back into his father’s arms. 

“I know this is hard for you and wish we knew of a better way to help you, but Dumbledore…” 

Harry pulled away from Remus and walked back over to the door to pick up his pack, walking over to the empty seat. He started pulling out his books and parchments. 

“Harry, what is it? And if you're about to tell me there's nothing the matter, just remember I'm the king of deflection. The minute I mention Dumbledore’s name; you pull away from me.” 

Harry sighed and stopped what he’s doing, then looked at Remus. He did not know how to voice what he was thinking. His papa has so much trust in Dumbledore, yet for a while, Harry’s had his doubts when it came to the Headmaster. Things that are not adding up.   

“I don’t know,” he said finally. “I...I want to believe that Dumbledore has our best interest at heart, but it just feels like lately that all he cares about is himself and the war between him and Voldemort and we are not fighting for the greater good. But for whose greater good his or ours?” 

“Where is all this coming from, Harry?” He could see that Remus was starting to get upset. “Thinking about all the good that the Headmaster has done for us, he’s protected us from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…” 

“Yeah, if that’s true, then why didn’t he protect my mom and dad? Why didn’t he protect me when I told him my family was abusing me? Where was he when Sirius was rotting in Azkaban, he had every opportunity to prove that Siri was innocent? Why has he lied to us continuously, Remy?! He keeps things from us and tells us on a need to know basis according to him. Why?” 

“But…” 

“Not but’s, Remy, I’ve been thinking about all of this. There are so many things that don't add up.” Harry looks at Remus gauging his expression. “I know how much you trust Dumbledore, and I get that. He was there for you but, when I think about it, he’s used us, papa. Used us for his sole gain, but I’m not sure for what.” 

“That’s because he and Voldemort are the same. Fuck, I wouldn’t be surprised if they are the same person.” 

Harry gasped and turned around slowly seeing Fenrir standing at the threshold of his bedroom door. “How long have you been standing there?” _Shit, how much did he hear?_  

“Not long, your yelling woke me up.” Fenrir answers. 

For some reason, Harry knew that his pop was lying to him. The smirk on his sexy lips told him that he heard every fucking word about him being Harry’s type. Fenrir hopped over the sofa and plopped down beside him. “You do realize there's another empty seat in the room, right?”

“Yes, I am aware of that,” Fenrir leaned closer to whisper into his ear. “After all, who am I to deprive you of my scent.” 

Harry shivered praying the Fenrir would not notice, but knew that his face was as red as a tomato. _Fuck, the bastard heard every word._ “You disgust me,” Harry told him. 

“You protest too much, pup,” Fenrir responded with a smile that did something funny to Harry’s insides. “I would love to stay and chat, but there are things I must attend to.” He got off the sofa. “I will be back later,” he said, walking to the door. “Oh, I left something on the bed for you. Be ready at eight.” He instructed and left Harry with his mouth gaped open. 

“He really gets on my nerves, who the hell does Fenrir thinks he can boss me around any which way he wants.” Harry scowled and crossed his arms over his chest still staring at the closed door. Then he turned and looked at his papa, “You could have warned me he was here.” 

“I could have,” Remus answered. “But I wouldn’t know how you feel about him.” 

“I feel nothing for him. Sure, he’s hot as hell, but that’s all on the outside. On the inside, he’s rotten to the core.” Harry argued. 

Remus stood to his feet, “I think he’s right.” He says as he walks to the door. “You really should figure out what you're feeling. Stop fighting your attraction.” 

“What’s with you all of a sudden, you were against this from the beginning, and now you’re telling me to go along with it.” 

Remus sighed and bowed his head before lifting and looks at Harry, “I know more than anyone what happens when you deny your attraction to someone because of what other’s might think. Don’t make the same mistakes I did, Harry. Go with what you’re feeling and forget about everyone else.” 

“What are you talking about? That’s the second time you mentioned a mistake you made. What are you hiding from me?” 

Remus shook his head, “I can’t go into details right now, but trust me on this, go with your feelings.” 

He walked out of Harry’s room before Harry can stop him and drill him for more information. 

_Has the entire world gone mad? There’s no way I would give Fenrir a chance. Sure, I made that deal with him. But there’s no way in, Merlin’s great Realm would I fall in love with him._

Harry pushes the thoughts from his mind and gets up and retrieved his pack. He had homework to do and no time to worry about a certain Alpha wolf. He walked passed the open door, to his room seeing a large, neatly wrapped box sitting on top of his bed. He stared at it for a few minutes before shaking his head, _I will not open it, he cannot buy my affection._ He was sitting at the small dining table with his back turned to his bedroom. He had his books and parchments spread out on the table steadily working, but in the back of his mind curiosity was pulling at him. He was about to go into his room and opened the box when there was a knock at his door. Sighing in relief, Harry rushed to open the door and was happy to see Neville, Luna, and Seamus. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He greeted stepping aside and letting them enter his private room. 

“Nothing much, we only wanted to come by to kill some time before supper,” Neville answered as he pulled Harry into a hug. Neville was very affectionate when it came to his friends. He always had a smile or a positive word of encouragement whenever you spoke with him. While some may see the glass half empty, Neville saw it filled to the brim with lots of possibilities. Seamus did not trust easily he was forever questioning someone’s motives and was very protective of his friends. To everyone else Seamus just loved blowing shit up, but that was a cover to hide his real personality. Luna, well Harry had never been able to find the right words to describe her. Harry believes that she should have been a Slytherin rather than in Ravenclaw. 

Many saw her as their girl who spoke in riddles, and imaginaries friends and animals, no fashion sense what so ever. Although their assumption was partially correct, what they didn’t know what that Luna was color blind, but she was smarter and more cunning than even Voldemort himself. One conversation with Luna would leave other’s thinking they have lost their minds.  Harry looked at his three friends and smiled, they were different in so many ways, but loved and protected each other. Harry realized one member of their pack as missing. 

“Hey, where’s Dean?” He asked the group. 

“Where else?” Seamus answered. “Off sniffing after Draco’s arse.” 

Harry shook his head and smiled. Dean has been in love with Draco Malfoy since their first year. Each time Dean asks Draco out he rebuffs him. But secretly, Harry suspects that Malfoy enjoyed having Dean chasing after him and will give in soon.   

“So what are you up to?” Seamus asked, flopping down on the sofa. 

Harry shrugged his shoulder, closing the door and walking further into his room. He sat back at the table. “Just finishing up my assignments.” 

Neville walked over and picked up one the parchments and scanned it before putting it back down on the table. “You do realize these are not due for another two weeks?” 

“Of course, I know that, but I just wanted to get them out of the way.” He answered. Everyone knew how prepared Harry likes to be. Since his life did a one hundred and eighty degrees, he took his studies seriously. His professors, even Snape was impressed with the new him. 

“Harry, what’s in the box,” Luna asked him, she was standing at the entrance of his room. 

“I don’t know,” He answered honestly. 

“Are you going to open it?” She asked again. 

“Not particularly.” He answered. 

“Who is it from,” Seamus. 

“Fenrir,” He mumbled under his breath. 

“I think you should,” She disappeared into the room and reemerged again with the box in her hands plopping it down on the table in front of him. 

He looked up at her and was about to be defiant about not wanting to see the contents inside when she gave him that evil puppy dog expression he taught her so well and was now regretting. Luna was the group's Achilles heel. She got them to do anything she wanted even when they tried to fight it. He sighed, giving in and pulled on the ribbon and lifted the cover off the box, and that’s when he smelled it. The scent of fresh, crisp, never worn leather. 

 _Holy shit how did he know?_ Harry stood and removed the tissue paper revealing the black, soft and shiny material. He pulled the garment out of the box and an envelope fell on the table. Harry picked it up and gently putting the pants on top of the table. Opening the envelope, he pulled out the small card and read it. 

 _Puppy,_  

_I had this specially made for you, wear it tonight._

_Fen._  

Throwing the card on the table and went back to his present. He picked the trousers up and matched it against his body. Satisfied that the pants will fit him perfectly, he draped it over his shoulder and went to look in the box, and pulled out the hunter green and black brocade Chinese Tang Jacket. It was sleeveless and long about ankle length with side splits on each side. There was a large silver embroidered wolf on the back that looked menacing to Harry’s eye. The front of the jacket clasped on the side rather than the front. He had no idea how Fenrir figured out the kind of things he liked. But he could vividly picture himself in the outfit and knew he would look sexy as hell. 

“It seems he knows what you like?” Seamus echoed his thoughts. 

“There’s more,” Luna said, pulling out two boxes, one broad enough to resemble a shoe box and the other a rectangular shape that could be jewelry. Harry placed the jacket down and took the large box from her arms. He opened it and gasped at the beautiful green and black leather pointy toe six and a half heeled boots. _Son of a bitch the man was trying to get me to like him._ He knew there was a reason why he did not want to open the box. He closed the box and placed it on the table, then took the small box from Luna, who seemed eager to see what was inside. Harry prayed it was not jewelry, he had enough of those in his vaults and did not need anymore. With shaky fingers, he took the top off and gasped once again when he saw the silver chopsticks with a dragon designed on the top. Feeling frustrated Harry closed the box and threw it back into the box. He did the same with the shoes and the clothing. 

It’s only the second day since Fenrir has been staying with him and he was already feeling some attraction to the older man. He gruffness, the deep husky tenor of his voice, when he speaks or commands Harry. The desire to want to be next to the older man. He’s made an appoint not to ask questions or want to know anything about Fenrir, but he also cursed himself for being as curious as a cat wanting to know and ask questions about the Alpha wolf. 

Harry had since rectified with himself that he preferred older men than guys his age. Some would say he had daddy issues because he grew up without knowing his father. But that was further from the truth. He simply preferred older men for their intellect and strength. And loathe that he wanted to admit it, Fenrir had both and much more. 

_Merlin, now I might have to be nice to him, shit!_

 

 ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ******

 

Fenrir entered his mate's room and growled under his breath when the scent of others mixed with his mate hit his nose. He'd already memorized Harry’s scent. He walked further into the private rooms and looked around for his very stubborn mate. Fenrir did not like the idea of others he did not know or did not trust being around his mate. Especially, in close quarters without him being there. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about the gifts he left.  He had scented leather on his mate's skin and figured out that Harry loved wearing leather. He planned on surprising him by asking Harry out on a date, but because he loved seeing the irritated expression on Harry’s face decided to order him around instead. Fenrir would prefer to have an equal partner rather than someone who walked at his heel. In bed yes, he was in charge, but when it came to matters of the pack, they will rule as equals. 

Closing the door quietly, he walked further into the room wondering where his mate had gone. Although he promised to spend seven days getting to know his mate, he will have to cut his visit short. A few things he’s been working are starting to take place. Fenrir looked in Harry’s bedroom and was surprised to see his gift still wrapped sitting in the same spot he left it in. Perturbed that Harry would ignore his gift or the fact that he’s trying to show a softer side to his rough exterior, by not accepting his gift. 

“Buying me leather was an excellent idea, but it’s not going to get me to like you.” 

Fenrir smiled and then turned around wondering how he did not hear his mate coming up behind him. “How did you sneak up on me?” 

“For your information, I didn’t sneak up on you. I was in the kitchen.” 

“What kitchen?” 

Harry sighed and looked at him as if he asked a stupid question. 

“Follow me,” Harry told him, then turn and walked into the sitting room then over to the bookshelf. Fenrir was intrigued further when Harry walked behind the bookshelf. Fen walked carefully behind his mate and stopped at the entrance of the kitchen taking in his ambiance. It was small, perfect for two with low lighting and open cupboards. Candles lit on the table set for two. _Well, this is a surprise._ Stepping into the small kitchen, Fenrir walked over to the stove and was about to lift the cover off the pot to see what was cooking. 

“Don’t you dare lift that cover.” 

Fenrir snapped his hand back and looked over to Harry who was fixing a salad. He wondered how his mate knew what he was about to do. 

Harry turned and looked at him with the bowl of salad in his hands. “Take this to the table.”

“You know the word please,” Fenrir tells him. “Say it, and I will do anything you want.”

“Would you break our contract?” Harry asked 

“No,” Fenrir answered. 

“Then you will never hear me say it,” Harry snapped back. 

Fenrir smirked, and stepped closer to Harry he knew that his reluctant mate was attracted to him and was doing everything in his power to deny his attraction.  He leaned closer, resting his hands on either side of Harry sandwiching him between the counters. His lips were a hair's breadth away from Harry’s lips. He knew instantly when his mate became aroused, not only did his scent changed, but the green in his eyes widened. 

“One day I will not only make you say please, but I will also make you beg,” Fenrir whispered. 

Harry’s face turned red as a tomato, and Fenrir liked the way he tried to act as if he was not affected by his teasing. Harry licked his lips, and Fenrir’s eyes fell to his lips instantly. “In your dreams, Lupo.” 

“We’ll see, green eyes.” Fenrir smiled, taking the bowl from Harry’s hand and backing away from him putting the salad on the table. “So, tell me, did you like the gift?” He asked as he picked up a raw sliced radish and bit into it loving the spicy, zesty and crisp taste. 

“How did you know I like to wear leather?” Harry turned and asked him. 

Fenrir sniffed and tapped his nose, “I can smell it coming out of your pores.” The blush was back, but this time Harry turned around hiding his face. _It’s going to be fun teasing him._ Fenrir leaned back in his seat and looked around the small kitchen. He was sure that this was not here a couple of days no make that a couple of hours ago. So, that must mean his mate did this. _He must have had some help._ “Is this your way of thanking me for the gift, by cooking me dinner? I had plans to take you out to dinner, instead.” 

“Merlin, why must you ask so many questions?” Harry said sounding exasperated him. “But if you must know, yes,” he answered, turning around bringing the bread to the table. 

Before he could get away, Fenrir grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to his lap, leaning close to whisper in his ear. “I know a better way you can thank me.” He moved his hand down to Harry’s leg and moved it slowly towards his cock. 

Harry’s body visibly shivered but quickly masked it with irritation. “It will be a cold day in Hades before…” 

His words were cut off when Fenrir nuzzled his face between the crux of Harry’s neck, loving the scent of his mate. _Fuck his arousal is intoxicating._ He was so caught up in his mate’s scent he didn’t see it coming until he felt the elbow jabbing him hard in his stomach. He coughed, then laugh to cover his surprise. Harry was able to free himself from Fenrir hold. 

“Don’t you ever touch me without my permission!” Harry snapped. 

His anger didn’t, betrayed his arousal but Fenrir would never force himself on his mate. It was then he came up with a plan to tease Harry into being the one to give in first. He smiled, and it angered his mate more, but he did not care, he liked that Harry was not going to give in easily to him. He liked that there will be some resistance to their relationship, it will come in well later on down the road when they face difficult times or when they needed to work together for the betterment of the pack. 

“My apologies,” Fenrir said, holding his palms up in surrender. They stared at each other and Fen wanted to smile at the defiant expression on his mate's face but kept it in. “I have a proposition for you,” Fenrir said, putting his hands down. 

“I can deal without making another deal with you, the first one I made has me stuck with you for the rest of my life,” Harry told him. 

This time Fenrir did smile, “I promise this one will be different. Just hear me out.” 

Harry stared at him with critical eyes. “What’s the deal?” 

Fenrir cleared his throat, “Since I only have three days left…” 

“Wait, I thought you were staying a week?” 

“Are you going to miss me?” Fenrir asked with a smile. “I planned on staying a week, but other things came up, and I need to go and take care of them, things that will affect our future together.” 

Harry nodded, “Will I ever know about those plans?” 

“All in due time,” Fenrir answered honestly. “But back to my proposition. What if we try to get to know each other…” Harry went to say something and Fenrir stopped him. “What I mean is, let’s wipe the slate clean and start from the beginning. Let’s forget about what we think we know about each other or what we’ve heard through the grapevine and be real. Just you and me. What do you say?” 

“Why do I feel like I can’t trust anything you say?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest. 

“That’s what I want to change, green eyes,” Fenrir answered honestly. He also liked the way, the nickname sounded, he’d first used it to annoy his mate, but found he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. Harry sighed, then turned picking up a couple of small dishes and bring it to the table. Fenrir watched his every move and remarked that Harry moved around the kitchen effortlessly as if he was comfortable and in his element. 

“I’m going to give this a chance,” a spark of hope brightened in Fenrir. “But, I’m warning you now if you try to fuck me over, again...” Harry pulled a knife pointing it in Fenrir’s face. He had no idea when Harry picked up the knife, but he held his surprise in. “...I will gut you and smile as you lay there dying.” Harry finished. 

The more he saw of Harry’s vindictive side, the more he liked it. Hell, it was turning him the hell on, but he kept his cool. Fenrir nodded. “So how about we sit down and prepare the meal you made.” He extended his hand to the empty seat in front of him. Harry looked at the seat, then at him and Fen before he walked over and sat down. Fenrir could tell Harry did not trust him, which he hoped will soon change. 

Fenrir reached for the bread and realized it was warm he dipped into the oil filled with spices and taking a large bite. Fen closed his eyes and moaned loudly. 

“I take it you like it?” 

He snapped his eyes open, “Can’t you tell. Did you make this? From scratch.” 

Harry nodded, “I did.” 

“So you know how to cook? Who taught you?” 

Harry was quiet for a couple of seconds. “I taught myself really.” He paused and Fenrir could tell he wanted to say more. He wondered if he could force the information out of the man or let him say more when he was ready. He did not have to wait long. “It was supposed to be a punishment when I lived with my Muggle relatives. But little did they know, I enjoyed cooking it got me away from them.”

Fenrir’s felt rage building inside of him, “Punishment, what do you mean by that?” 

“I’m sure you’ve heard the stories?” Harry asked. 

“I’ve heard things here and there, but not everything is to be believed,” Fenrir told him. 

“Well, if you heard that my Muggle relatives abused me, believe it. I was treated worse than a house elf.” 

Fenrir was silent for a few minutes. He was getting angrier the more he thought about the things he heard. “How are you not mad about the whole thing?” He reached for another slice of bread this time spreading the butter looking mixture on his bread. 

“I was, and I still get angry sometimes. But I had three escapes from them. Cooking, gardening, and Hogwarts. When I’m in the kitchen, I can lose myself in my recipes. I love working with my hands, and gardening is something I enjoy doing to pass the time and Hogwarts is and will always be my first home.” A smile came over his face. “When I was younger, I used to dream about building my dream kitchen. And although I’ve learned how to cook the magical way, there’s nothing like doing it the magical way.” 

“Tell me about it,” Fenrir reached for the bottle of wine that was sitting on the table and poured himself a glass motion to Harry, who nodded, he poured a small amount into his glass as well. 

“Tell you about what?” Harry asked, taking a sip of his wine. 

“Your dream kitchen, describe it to me.” 

“Are you trying to make fun of me?” 

“No, I’m interested,” Fenrir answered honestly. 

Harry stared at him for a second too long before he spoke again. “If you’re serious?” 

“I am. I told you I want to get to know you.” Fenrir answered. 

“Ok,” Harry started. “First, I don’t mind this kitchen, but it’s a bit smaller than what I originally wanted…” 

Fenrir listened intently as Harry explained the kitchen, he wanted and an idea formed in his mind with each word that Harry spoke. How tall he wanted the cupboards, the type of stoves and ovens he wanted down to the color paint the kitchen should be. Fenrir watched Harry’s face get brighter the more he talked. He smiled the more he talked about all the dishes that he wanted to make. He even talked about writing his own cookbook and teach others how to cook. 

“Would you teach me sometime?” Fenrir asked him. 

“Teach you what?” Harry asked in confusion. 

“How to cook, I’ve been a bachelor for so long, and I want us to have an equal mating, I don’t expect you to do all the cooking even you might prefer it. But I think it would be great to learn how to cook, so would you teach me?” 

“Um…” Harry said, and Fenrir knew he surprised his mate by asking him that question. “If you’re serious, I suppose I can.”

 

 ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ******

 

Harry had no idea what’s going on. He felt off kilter by the man sitting in front of him. The one who teased him not too long ago and tried to seduce him if that’s what he was trying to do. Albeit, it worked, but Harry would never tell him that. He also didn’t know if Fenrir was lulling him into a false sense of security before he strikes. But Harry could not deny the comfort he was feeling talking to the Alpha wolf about his dreams of being a chef. Usually, he would bore or push his friends to hunger talking about being a chef and the things he wanted to make. It surprised Harry that he wanted to cook for the Alpha wolf as a way of thanking him for the gifts. But that was the kind of person he was. He showed his appreciation by feeding them.   

Harry wished for all of Merlin and his creators that he was not attracted to Fenrir Greybacks, but he was and secretly wanted to know everything about the man. Fenrir intrigued him, and Harry wanted to crack the tough exterior. _And then what?_ Harry asked himself. _Use it against him?_ Until he decided what he will do with the information, Harry decided to put it in the back of his mind. 

“So,” Harry said, putting his wine glass down. “I’ve been doing most of the talking tell me about you.” Fenrir smiled, and Harry’s inside turned to mush but masked it by picking up the bottle of wine and poured himself another drink.   _How can one man be so damn sexy?_  

“What do you want to know?” Fenrir asked. 

“Anything,” Harry answered. 

Fenrir leaned back in his chair, and Harry got up to get the main course. He had made seafood linguini in a white wine sauce. It was something that he easily threw together without a fuss. He reached for the sliced lemon and dribbled it over the pasta. He looked over his shoulder to Fenrir, “Go on I can hear you while I do this,” he told him, then reached the minced chopped parsley and sprinkled it over the pasta. He picked up the pot by the handles and bring it to the table, putting in the center of the table.

“You’re a real natural in the kitchen, aren't you? And this smells and looks delicious, by the way.” Fenrir complimented. 

Harry did not know how to take the compliment, “Save the compliments when you tell me how it tastes.” He reached for the serving spoons and gathered a good amount, “Pass your plate.” he told Fenrir who followed his instruction eagerly. Harry shared an enormous amount on Fenrir’s plate. He put a far less amount on his plate. Before he could take the first bite of his meal, the slurping sounds got to his ears, Harry looked up from his plate and was shocked that Fenrir’s plate was almost empty. Pride swelled inside of him. “I take it; you enjoy it?” 

As if realizing his plate was empty, Fenrir looked up at Harry, who could not help but burst out with laughter seeing a linguini noodle stuck to his chin. 

“Hey, what's so funny?” Fenrir asked, sounding very confused at Harry’s outburst of laughter. 

Harry continued laughing and pointed to Fenrir, as he tried to speak, “Y...yo...you have...a...noodle stuck to...your chin,” he said between laughter. 

Harry watched as the realization hit Fenrir and instead of using the napkin sitting on the table to wipe it off. He stuck his tongue out and swiped up the noodle raising an eyebrow at the movement. That action surprised Harry and silenced his laughter to a quiet chuckle and then an honest smile.  His face heated when Fenrir kept looking at him. 

“You are beautiful when you smile,” Fenrir whispered. 

Harry cleared his throat and looked down at his still untouched meal. “Thank you,” he said, looking up at Fenrir. They stared at each other, and Harry could not help but gaze into Fenrir’s beautiful cobalt blue eyes. He found drawn to them, and he could not look away even if he wanted to. His stomach fluttered and his mind filled with thoughts of what Fenrir’s eyes would look like when he’s aroused. 

“Build…” 

“Huh?” Harry asked, confused 

“I like working with my hands, as well. So I own a construction company in the magical and Muggle world.” 

Harry looked down at his meal, finally able to break whatever spell Fenrir’s eyes had on him. “Have you constructed anything I might have heard of?” He winced internally; his question sounded stupid even to his ears. 

“Maybe in the Muggle world, but in the Magical community, my company works with other European and Asian companies. We’ve gone as far as across the pond.” 

“Wow, that is impressive,” he said, picking up his fork as he got ready to eat his meal finally. It was also his way of avoiding Fenrir’s eyes. “I’ve always wanted to travel.” 

“Maybe I can take you on a few of my business trips if you want?” Fenrir whispered. 

Harry looked up and swallowed his meal. The sound echoed in the kitchen. Somehow there was a shift in the room and he could feel it, but could not explain what it was. Something was happening between them. There was a buzzing in the back of his mind that he was trying to ignore. 

“That would be great,” Harry finally answered. “You said you’re leaving in a couple of days?” The elated feeling from earlier when Fenrir told him that he was leaving now felt a bit like dread, but he ignored it, as well. He could not and will grow attached to Fenrir. 

“Yes, I’m going to France to assist my crew working on the home of a Muggle Ambassador,” Fenrir answered. He was staring at Harry with those intense cobalt blue eyes. “Then I will be back here to pick you up, for the conference.” 

“What conference?” 

Fenrir smiled, and Harry’s stomach fluttered, “I see you have not been reading the books I sent you.” 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t had time.” _Wait, what? Why the hell am I apologizing?_  

“It’s fine,” Fenrir told him. “The conference is done every year for Were-creatures. We meet and discuss things that are affecting the Were- creature community.” 

“Wait, there are other were-creatures?” Harry asked surprised. 

Fenrir chuckled, “I keep forgetting you grew up with Muggles most of your life. But, yes, there are other Were-creatures. Lions, Tigers, and Bear’s…” 

“Oh, me…” Harry said that got a boisterous laugh from Fenrir. Harry couldn't help but smile. The older man’s laughter was contagious. If he were to rate his night so far with Fenrir, it was a better date he’s had in a long time. 

Fenrir quieted down, “I never knew you had such a wicked sense of humor.” 

“Get to know me, and you just might like me,” Harry said, leaning his elbows on the table and clasped his fingers together. “And want to keep me.” 

Fenrir leaned closer, reaching over to take one of Harry’s hand bring it to his lips kissing the back of it gently. The warmth of his breath and his neatly cut mustache tickled the back of Harry’s hand, sending shivers down his spine. 

“I already like you,” he said as he licked the back of Harry’s hand. “And not only will I keep you.” He licked all the way up to Harry’s forearm as far as he could go, “I plan to mark you.” He licked his way back down to Harry’s fingers sucking on his pointer finger staring into Harry’s face. Harry licked his lips, biting on his bottom lip. His breathing sounded loud to his own ear. Fenrir sucked his finger as if was another part of his body that had taken notice. Fenrir’s mouth was warm, and his lips were soft around his fingers. With one last suck, Fenrir pulled off Harry’s finger. “I plan on making you mine and no one else's.” The words vibrated through Harry as Fenrir staked his claim with his words and no doubt one day with his actions. 

Harry pulled his hand back and stood from his seat and walked hastily to the counter for the dessert. It was the only thing he could think about instead of stopping himself from jumping over the table in Fenrir’s begging the older man to take him. _Fuck, how did things change so quickly?_ The kitchen got a bit darker, and Harry heard music playing. He turned around just as Fenrir was walking back into the kitchen. 

“One of the favorite things I like to do is dance,” he said extending one of his hands. “Dance with me green eyes?” 

“I...I’m not that a good dancer.” He said in explanation. 

Fenrir moved closer to him and slipped a hand around his waist, pulling their bodies flushed against each other. Taking Harry’s smaller hand into his larger one. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you,” he said, and they started swaying slowly to the music moving to the center of the kitchen. Harry rested his other hand on Fenrir’s muscled shoulder for support. They were gazing into each other’s eyes and Harry felt lost once again. “You lied to me,” Fenrir whispered. He must have seen the confused expression on Harry’s face. “You told me you couldn’t dance, but you’re doing great.” 

Harry felt his face heat up, and he buried it Fenrir’s chest. He inhaled, and the older man’s scent hit him. It smelled good like pine, earth and something else he could not decipher. Fenrir released Harry’s hand and wrapped both his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling their bodies closer.  Harry placed his head on Fenrir’s chest, closing eyes as they continued to dance slowly to the music. He reveled in the feeling that for the first time in a very long time he felt safe and protected being in Fenrir’s arms. Something he never thought he would feel. 

“What are you thinking about?” Fenrir whispered softly in his ear. 

“If I told you; you would probably laugh at me,” Harry answered. 

“I won’t. I promise.” Fenrir answered back. 

Harry lifted his head and looked at Fenrir, “This is the first time I’ve slow danced on a date.” 

They stopped dancing, and Harry was waiting for Fenrir to say something that would no doubt annoy him. But he was surprised when Fenrir cupped both sides of his cheeks and leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead. 

“I want to be your first for a lot of things.” He told him, then he leaned back so that they were looking into each other’s eyes again. “I want to experience everything with you for the first time, green eyes.” 

Harry didn’t know what to say so he placed his head back on Fenrir’s chest. Fenrir wrapped his arms around Harry, and they continued, to dance.

 

 ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ******

 

The next day was Saturday since Harry did not have any classes or needed to study for an exam, he got up and made breakfast for him and Fenrir. While cooking, he thought back to the previous night and could not help but smile. After they had danced to a couple more songs, Harry finally ate while Fenrir ate half of the German chocolate cake he made. It was by chance that Harry made Fenrir’s favorite dessert.  After they had eaten, Fenrir helped Harry clean up the kitchen, they talked a bit more and got to know each other. He was surprised to know the many fascinating places Fenrir had been to and the things he’s seen. The work he does across the globe and children, he saved that was turned out by members of the Magical community because they are Were-creatures. They moved their conversation to the sitting room. Harry sat on the couch, and Fenrir sat on the floor with his back against the floor. 

They talked and a few times during the night Fenrir made him laugh at a few of the things his pack members have done, that either made him want to scream or throw them over a bridge. During all his talk Harry could tell how much Fenrir cared about his pack, he explained why he does not like the Wolfbane potion and what it does to wolves. Harry also did not like the idea the reason the potion was created. It was to enslave the Were-creatures to wizards and witches. Fenrir gave Harry a brief history lesson that no one likes to talk about. Facts according to Fenrir that was completely erased from the history books. 

In the beginning, the Wizarding community was a thriving world. Wizard, witches, and creatures lived together in harmony or so people were led to believe. Even with magic coursing through their veins, there were a few wizards and witches who carried hatred in their hearts for Were-creatures. And in secret, they would hunt and capture orphaned Were-children. Then bring them up for their evil deeds such as blood sports like that of ancient Rome. The wealthy would watch and decide which creature should live or die. On the nights of the full moon, while most packs were running, howling and thanking Mother moon for her blessings. Some of our brothers and sisters were being killed by the hands own kind. Many were unaware of what they are doing and who they were doing it in front of. 

Fenrir told him how the creatures were lied to and told if they did what they were told and did not cause trouble, and one day they would gain their freedom. But there was a problem. Creatures were secretly being fed a potion that they would eventually become hooked on and causing the creature to return to their master begging to be cared for. At the time, it wasn't called Wolfbane when it was first created. Most Were-creatures, still refer to its original name ‘ _the devil’s poison.’_ The potion ravished the creature’s mind and drove them to kill without a thought. It also caused the user to become dependent on the potion, believing that they need it to survive. It wasn’t until one were-creature realized what was going on and fought off his addiction. He began a movement and helped recruit other Were-creatures exposing what was happening. At first, he was not believed until a were-creature crazed and in need of the potion killed a witch. Harry recalled the sadness on Fenrir’s face of him telling the story. 

 _No one cared when they found out that Were-creatures were being killed. But a witch dies, and a war broke out. Millions died, and Were-creatures were looked at as diseased and should not be touched. We lost, in the end, be not because we could not fight, but because we were weak. Not only were Were-creatures addicted to potion over time it made them vulnerable. Over time they changed the potion, but there are still side effects. I bet you believe that Remus is okay because he takes the potion before every full moon? But he’s not. Just as they did in the past, they are doing it now. The only way anyone would acknowledge Remus as a wizard is if he takes the potion and even though he’s still seen as a beast and not the man he truly is._  

The words were ringing loudly in Harry’s ear. In the end, the world changed, and Were-creatures are not seen as part of the Magical community. Were-creatures are feared by some and respected by others. 

 _Do you want to know what is crazy?_ Fenrir asked him then continued talking without waiting for an answer. _We are afraid of wizards and witches. The same way they are afraid of Muggles. We’re not worried because we believe they are stronger or smarter than us. Because in truth, we are not. We are more advanced and prepared if Muggles find out about us. Unlike, the wizards and witches, we do our research, and how to fight to win. To us, wizards and witches, are lower than we are when it comes to the natural order of things.  We are more afraid of their stupidity and their need for power. Were-creatures are naturally powerful, but we do not rely on our physical strength alone; we also use our mental strength which is why we are underestimated._  

Harry was starting to see wolves and other creatures through Fenrir’s eyes. He did not like what he was seeing. Humanity was fucked up all around. Muggles, witches, and wizards. Everyone has a purpose, and everyone had an ulterior motive. People used each other to get what they wanted. And after they are used and abused, they are thrown away like yesterday’s garbage. Were-creatures are doing the same thing as wizards and witches. They are trying to protect and preserve their people against one common enemy. _Hate._  

“What are you thinking about?” 

Harry started almost dropping the tray in his hands. He turned to find Fenrir standing in the middle of the kitchen shirtless. Harry looked away quickly, not before noticing the large scar on Fenrir’s chest or the silk blond on his muscled chest. _I will not admit how sexy Fenrir is. I will not even look._ Harry repeated the mantra in his mind, hoping it will work, but finding that the words sounded hollow in his mind. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked. 

“Look at me,” Fenrir instructed. Instantly, Harry looked up this time he looked the man in his face and not his naked torso. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Harry lied. 

Fenrir walked over taking the tray from his hand and put it on the counter behind Harry. He pulled Harry into his arms, he went easily and did not fight the other man. “There’s something you need to know about us wolves, Harry. We can tell when you’re lying.” 

“I’m afraid that I’m starting to like you,” Harry told him. 

“After one night together, I find that hard to believe,” Fenrir said. “Tell me what really bothering you, green eyes?” 

Harry stepped closer to Fenrir leaning up kissing him on his cheek. He stepped back and from Fenrir’s. “Believe it, just don’t piss me off for the next day you’re here, and maybe I will give you a real kiss.” He turned and picked up the tray, walking over to the table, “Come on and eat or your breakfast will get cold.” 

“Are you always like this?” Fenrir asked him. 

Harry turned to face him, “Like what?” 

“So accepting of other’s.” 

“No, not really,” Harry answered. “But I thought about what you said when I woke up this morning and realized you were right.” 

“Okay, this I gotta hear so I can gloat,” Fenrir said, walking over to the table and sat in the same seat from the night before. 

“Hey, remember I said, don’t piss me off.” Harry sat in his chair from the night before facing Fenrir. He still refused to look at Fenrir’s naked torso. He could easily ask the man to put on a shirt, but he wanted Fenrir to be comfortable around him. Sooner or later they were going to be naked in front of each other. 

“So?” Fenrir said, pulling his attention and again like the night before his plate was piled with food. Harry knew better to make a lot this time. “Enlighten me.” 

“You’re rather cheeky, this morning.” 

“Hey, I woke up to the delicious scent of your cooking how can I not be happy?” Fenrir took a large bite of his stuffed crepes with apples, cinnamon, and fresh cream. 

Harry shook his head, “Anyway, you were right. We needed to get to know each other. And last night helped me see a few things from your point of view.” 

“Like what?” Fenrir asked taking another bite of his crepes and moaned. “Blessed moon this is fucking good.”

“Well, first I only thought that the wolves are the only Were-creatures. Even living with one it never occurred to me to ask Remus. Then to hear about the war. It’s just, I’ve always thought you as this savage, uncontrollable beast and now I see this side and heard part of your history,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know…” 

“What you feel pity?” Fenrir asked there was a bite in his tone, but Harry did not take offense. 

“No, not pity, more camaraderie.” He explained. “Two misunderstood people somehow who are finding common ground to work with each other.” 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Fenrir spoke up, “Eat your breakfast, I want to go for a walk around the woods after this.” 

Harry nodded and started eating. He looked up at Fenrir after a few bites and watched as the man had his third bowl of porridge. “Who cooks for you back home?” Harry blurts out. 

Fenrir placed his bowl down, wiping the sides of his mouth with his napkin. “Usually, one of the single she-wolves or male wolves invite me over to their house for dinner, in hopes of me taking them to bed afterward.” 

Harry felt the vein on the side of his forehead start to pulsate, and he tightened his fingers around his fork. 

“Sometimes I oblige them and other times I leave them wanting. But it’s been awhile, I’ve been a bit preoccupied lately.” 

Harry relaxed his grip on his fork. He could still feel the vein pulsating in the side of his forehead. “How often does that happen?” Harry asked. 

“It happens a lot. I am the Alpha after all. They all want me to be the daddy to their cubs but…” 

Harry had no idea what the hell came over him. He angrily wiped the dishes to the floor and jumped on the table and somehow landing in Fenrir’s lap. The fork was still in his hand, he stuck it under Fenrir’s chin and slowly raised the older man’s head so that they are facing each other. Harry really had no idea what he was doing or what he was going to say to explain his sudden need to leave a trace or a mark on Fenrir. He felt the need to growl and bare his teeth showing dominance over Fenrir.

****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ******

 

 _Well, this is interesting? I wonder what was it I said exactly that got him to act this way?_ Fenrir smiled mentally. _So the little puppy got jealous hearing that she-wolves try to bed me? Or maybe it’s that they cook for me? Either way, the bond between us is growing and in such a short time._  

Fenrir smirked as he watched Harry slowly change in front of him. The green in Harry’s pupils was greener than normal. They looked like moss the more dilated his eyes became. They were blown almost covering the whites of his eyes. Fenrir could also see the beginning of his canines forming. His hair lengthened, and the ends are showing signs of silver.   _He’s going to be a beautiful wolf_. He was still human and will not become a werewolf until they are mated. When Fenrir will sink his canines into Harry’s sweet flesh biting him and change parts of his genetic DNA. But until then the more time they spend together as a truly mated pair Harry will slowly start to exhibit werewolf tendencies. The growling brought Fenrir out of his musing also the fork sticking him in his chin. Fenrir reached up and grabbed the back of Harry’s soft locks, pulling his head back exposing his neck. 

Fenrir growled softly, watching Harry respond to his silent command.  Harry growled back louder. Fenrir chuckled at his little mate’s feistiness but knew he had to rein Harry’s emotions in. Show him who was the Alpha and who is the Alpha-sub-mate. In pack hierarchy, Harry will stand beside him as his mate and rule with him. Fenrir would be seen at the top and Harry his second. Then came the Beta’s, the Enforcers and then the Omega wolves. Fenrir leaned forward and licked Harry’s neck before scraping his top canines on the spot. He made sure not to draw any blood, doing so would cause too much trouble with him leaving in a day or so. Harry shivered, and his hips jerked rubbing his pert little arse against Fenrir’s very interested cock. 

 _It’s not time yet, my little puppy._ Fenrir thought. _But one day soon I’m going to fuck you and claim your sweet little arse._  

Fenrir licked Harry’s neck again. He sucked on the spot bring up a mark. Harry’s hips jerked once more, and this time he ground his arse on Fenrir’s cock. He moaned louder the harder Fenrir sucked. Harry grabbed onto Fenrir’s shoulder, digging his nails into his skin, while he continued to grind his arse faster. Harry whimpered as if begging Fenrir not to stop. His breathing got harsher and louder. He growled in frustration as his nails dug harder into Fenrir shoulder. Fenrir grabbed onto Harry’s hips with his other hand guiding the movement of his hips. 

 _Yeah, that’s it green eyes give it to me_  

And that’s when Fenrir smelled it the heady scent of cum. Harry came in his pants. His hips jerked a couple of times, and his body shook. He moaned long and hard. Fenrir pulled his lips from Harry’s neck, gathering his little mate in his arms. Harry rested his forehead on Fenrir shoulder trying to catch his breath. They stayed like that for a few moments Harry rubbing his body against Fenrir trying to leave his marked scent on his mate. Fenrir was gracing Harry with chaste kisses. After a few minutes, Harry’s breathing changed and Fenrir knew his mate had fallen to sleep. 

He chuckled, _it was probably for the best. If Harry realized what he did, he would be embarrassed by his actions._  

Gently, Fenrir got up from the table and looked at the mess on the floor. He closed his eyes gather a small bit of his magic. He opened his eyes and watched as the dishes that was not broken lift off the ground one by one going over to the sink. All the other utensils and glasses followed. The broken shards mend themselves back together as they went into the sink. Fenrir smiled as the mop and broom came out of their hiding spot and started cleaning up the discarded food and drink. Fenrir turned still holding Harry in his arms and walked over to the sofa in the sitting room. He laid Harry down and willed the blanket from Harry’s room, grabbing it and covering Harry with it. He bent down and kissed Harry on his forehead before going back to the kitchen to make sure nothing was missed.

 

 ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ******

  

Harry opened his eyes and wondered for a split second where he was. He sat up quickly and shut his eyes quickly when he felt a sharp pain in his head. “Ow,” he said bringing his hand to his head and rubbing it. 

“Here, drink this.”

He opened his eyes and looked up, squinting his eyes, seeing a glass of water in front of his face. He took it and gagged at the taste. _This definitely isn’t water._  But he didn’t argue because he was starting to feel better. He finished the drinking and handed the glass back to Fenrir. 

“Thanks, what was that?” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” he answered as we went to get off the sofa, but Fenrir stopped him. 

“Good, and that was a werewolf version for pain relieving made of natural herbs.”

Harry nodded and thanked his lucky stars his head had stopped hurting. “Can you tell me what happened, and how did I end up out here?” He asked. 

“What do you remember?” Fenrir asked him.

“I remember we were eating and talking and then everything went kind of black after that.” 

“Let’s just say our bond is speeding up quicker than I was expecting,” Fenrir answered, and Harry felt his eyes widened. 

“What did I do? Wait!” he said, holding up his hand in protest. “Don’t tell me if I did something embarrassing.” 

Fenrir chuckled, “It wouldn’t say embarrassing more along the lines of leaving your mark on me to ward off any wolves who might be interested in me.” 

Harry’s face heated with embarrassment, and he looked away as thoughts ran through his mind of things he might have done. Fenrir walked out of the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts.  He got off the couch and froze and looked down at drying wet spot on the front of his pants. 

 _Holy shit! What the fuck did I do?_  

“Oh, yeah,” Harry snapped his head up looking at Fenrir. “The next time you want to mark me with your cum make sure your dick is in my mouth and not your pants.” Fenrir licked his lips, “I love the taste of cum, don’t waste it again next time.” 

Everything started coming back to him the more Fenrir talked. Him clearing the table and jumping on the table before landing in Fenrir’s lap. He remembered how crazed in his mind, he felt. The image of Fenrir sucking on his neck and how aroused, he got and secretly hoping that the Alpha wolf would bite him. Harry was ashamed of his actions. Before the other man could say another word, Harry ran to his room embarrassed and slammed his door shut. Leaning his back against it and sliding down bring his knees to his shit. He wanted the earth to open up and swallowed him. He could not believe he did something like cumming in his pants like an immature teenager. He was expecting to hear Fenrir laughing at him, but there was silence coming from the other room, and it didn’t make him feel any better. 

There was a knock at his door, “Go away, Fenrir.” 

“Ah, come on, green eyes. Don’t be like that.” 

“I said go away. I can’t look at you right now,” Harry yelled. _Merlin, I don’t even want to look at myself._ He felt like a child acting this way, but this has never happened to him before. He made other guys creamed in their pants, not the other way around. 

“What if I told you, I had to rub one out while you took a nap because of how horny you made me.” 

Harry was silent for a few minutes. He did feel a little better, but not enough to face Fenrir. He needed Fenrir to feel just as embarrassed as him. 

“Come on, green eyes. Open the door it happens, you’re…” 

Harry got up and instantly pulled the door open, “If you say that I’m young and it’s bound to happen, I will punch you in the face!” Harry yelled. 

Fenrir had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning on the doorframe with a smirk on his face. “Got you to open the door didn’t it?” 

“That’s beside the point.” Harry snapped. 

Fenrir uncrossed his arms circling them around Harry’s waist with one arm, pulling him flushed against his body. Harry did not fight him or try to pull away. “It does matter because now I can do this.” Fenrir leaned down and gently grazed Harry’s lips with his. Harry kept his eyes open as he looked at Fenrir’s closed eyes and relaxed expression. Harry’s exhaled with a moan when Fenrir gently traced the seams of Harry’s lips before pressing their lips together.  Harry slowly closed his eyes and going to the tip of his toes and wrapped his arms around Fenrir’s neck. His fingers touched the older man’s soft locks, and he couldn’t help grabbing on to them for leverage. Fenrir winced but did not pull away from their kiss. 

Fenrir learned of the door and wrapped both his arms around Harry’s waist. One of his hand moved slowly down to the small of his back, then down to his arse and gently grabbed it. Harry Felt Fenrir’s erection was rubbing against his stomach. Harry whimpered, not sure of what was going on but could not stop. He reached down and traced Fenrir’s erection through his pants. Fenrir growled softly, he stopped their kiss but did not pull their lips apart. His hips moved in tandem with Harry’s hand rubbing and kneading his cock. 

“Yeah, that’s it, green eyes, make me cum,” Fenrir said against his lips.  His breath was hot on Harry’s lips. “Harder.” He whispered. 

Harry followed his instructions, Fenrir’s nails dug into his arse and it turned him on more. He was no longer embarrassed by his earlier actions. All he felt was the need to leave more of his mark on Fenrir. 

Fenrir’s hips stuttered, and Harry snapped his eyes open to watch the older man’s face as he came in his pants, and in Harry’s hand. Fenrir squeezed his arse tighter groaned against his lips. Cum seeped through Fenrir’s pants, but the man did not seem to care, he stuck his tongue into Harry’s mouth pulling him into another kiss. A kiss that sent his world spinning and the thought in the back of his mind that there was no turning back, he was not only stuck with Fenrir but falling for him faster than he expected.

_Merlin, I’m fucked!_

 

 ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ****** **GR** ******

 

Remus paced outside of the door, willing his hand to knock on the door. He knew what he needed to but too afraid to do it. He hated agreeing with Fenrir, but he needed to confront his problems before he can help Harry. Remus looked at his shaking hands then clenched them into a fist. The shaking was getting worse, and soon he will not be able to hide it from Sirius. Remus ran his shaking hands through his sweat soaked wet hair. Going cold turkey was harder than he thought it would be. Even now Remus can feel the need to tearing deep inside of him. His wolf was pacing and snarling inside of him angry that he refused to bend to his addictive need.

Remus was ashamed of himself. How could he have let this happen? He was supposed to be the smart one among his friends and now look at him addicted to a potion that was meant to help him. If only Sirius knew that he was taking his reserved potions, especially when it’s not a full moon. Over the years he found that he needed more than normal. He did not want to believe that he was hooked, but it was true and soon he won't be able to hide it from the people he loved. Remus missed his mother and father. He missed running with his brothers. He wanted Harry and Sirius to know the family he ran away from.

_I am such a fool. Harry was right I let Dumbledore fool me with his words of being free, just like the Were-creatures in the past. What was I thinking? I need to make things right so that I can stand beside my son and be there for him when he needs me the most._

He stopped and stared at the door before taking a deep breath and knocking. Remus waited impatiently for the door to open. He had no idea what he was going to say once the door was finally opened. Remus shoved his shaking hands in his coat pocket the second he heard the locks on the door opened. He did not give the person who opened the door a chance to ask a question. He needed to get the words out before he chickened out.

"I need your help," he blurted out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you a Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year!!
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'M NOT ABANDONING this story or any of the other stories I am working. I love these babies too much to give them up. In fact, I have a lot of projects set for the new year. Some will be original works and some will be fiction. Follow me on Twitter GiovannaReaves or email: GiovannaReaves@gmail.com
> 
> -Lupo-Wolf in Italian
> 
> Check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but stop by and leave a comment or two) http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and your reviews!! Check out my website www.GiaReavesSlashWorld.com.


End file.
